Cold Case
by Kotias
Summary: To make it short : not. dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfiction !**

**Pour faire simple : not. dead. Comme vous l'aurez donc compris, il s'agit encore d'une fanfiction sur le retour de Sherlock après l'épisode final de la saison 2. Aussi, il commence doucement à avoir faire son temps, puisque la saison 3 a commencé. ****Cependant, comme c'est un écrit lancé depuis juin, je n'allais pas l'abandonner, oh.**

**Mais plus important encore : cette fanfiction fonctionne en duo : _Le cri du cygne_ de Yuumi33 va de pair avec _Cold Case_, puisqu'il s'agit ici d'un point de vue exclusivement centré sur Sherlock, et le sien est centré sur John. Aussi, il est préférable de lire les deux versions de chacun des trois chapitres qui seront présents dans cette fanfiction, puisqu'elle fonctionne sur ce principe de complémentarité et de certains secrets qu'on ne découvre que dans l'une ou l'autre version.**

**Ca ne veut cependant pas dire que les faits seront répétitifs : si parfois, on se retrouve avec les mêmes actions répétées dans les deux versions, ce qui est tout de même normal, beaucoup de choses se font alors que chacun est de son côté, aussi vous ne vous ennuierez pas à lire les deux versions !**

**Tout ça pour dire... Bonne lecture à tous, et allez jeter un oeil au _Cri du cygne _de Yuumi33 !**

* * *

_**Cold Case**_

La lumière qui l'entourait illuminait son allure entière, se reflétant dans ses boucles sombres, et tapait sur son visage pâle, lui donnant un air irréel, voire même vampirique. Ses yeux clairs fixaient sa dernière proie, ligotée au lampadaire, qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Il avait été étonné, presque déçu, que le dernier fidèle à l'organisation ait été un petit jeune, trop effrayé à l'idée de tuer pour représenter un danger. Le jeune homme attendait à présent une dernière chose; que la police vienne le cueillir. Ils entendirent tous les deux les sirènes retentir, peut-être deux rues plus loin; il était temps pour Sherlock de partir. Il était trop tôt pour qu'_eux_ sachent qu'il était toujours là, il fallait tout d'abord qu'il _le_ revoie _lui_. Il plongea dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle et sortit son téléphone.

_Dernier arrêté. J'arrive. SH_

Molly était vraiment compréhensive, elle avait joué le jeu ces trois dernières années, et il s'en était trouvé tout à fait satisfait. Il savait bien qu'il pouvait lui donner toute sa confiance, et la preuve avait été donnée pendant tout ce temps. Elle avait été fantastique. Mais à présent, il devait se mettre en route. Tant pis dorénavant, s'il se faisait reconnaître. Il parcourut la ruelle et se posta sur le trottoir, puis héla le premier taxi qui passait. Il donna sa vieille adresse -trois ans qu'il n'y avait plus mis les pieds, grand dieu ça faisait long !- et s'assit confortablement à l'arrière. Ses jambes s'agitaient frénétiquement, alors que les rues passaient les unes après les autres. Il avait l'impression que le chauffeur faisait exprès de rouler lentement, qu'il prenait l'itinéraire le plus long; pourtant, il roulait à la vitesse maximale, et Sherlock connaissait bien assez les rues de Londres pour savoir qu'il ne faisait aucun détour. Il enleva ses gants, les rangea fébrilement dans les poches de son long manteau et serra ses mains. Cela le calma un peu, mais il était encore loin de Baker Street. Abruti comme il était, il avait fallu que le gamin se trouve à l'autre bout de Londres. Son portable sonna, et il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil; Molly, qui lui répondait comme à son habitude par un petit 'ok'. Bon, elle était bien mignonne Molly, mais elle n'était pas obligée de répondre. Il ne se priva pas de le lui rétorquer. Enfin une manière de se défouler un peu. Bon, d'accord, dès qu'il le pourrait, il lui achèterait un petit cadeau pour se faire pardonner. Et pour la remercier, aussi.

Les minutes passèrent, et ce fut une heure plus tard que le taxi s'arrêta enfin devant le 221, Baker Street. Il paya le voyage et sortit, arrangea un peu son manteau –depuis quand se souciait-il autant de son apparence, déjà ?- et prit la petite clé cachée dans une doublure depuis sa prétendue mort. Il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble, et entra dans le sombre couloir. Au-dessus de sa tête, il entendait quelques éclats de voix qu'il percevait comme faussement joyeux. Il monta l'escalier, marche par marche, et s'arrêta en plein milieu, fixant l'appartement dans lequel il avait vécu avec John. La porte était entrouverte; après tout, hors Mrs Hudson, personne ne vivait dans l'immeuble, ils pouvaient se le permettre. Quelques paroles s'échappaient par là; « Ah, mon pauvre, on peut dire que le sort s'acharne sur toi… » entendit-il de la bouche de sa logeuse, et il continua discrètement sa route vers le premier étage, et ouvrit délicatement la porte qui ouvrait sur l'appartement. A présent, il faisait face au salon grand ouvert. Il n'apercevait que le dos cambré de Molly. Puis il entendit tout le monde se pencher.

- Joyeux Noël ! lança John, suivi de tous les autres, à minuit pile.

Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps, il s'habilla de son expression neutre, se redressa, et entra tranquillement dans la pièce, localisa son violon à l'endroit exact où il l'avait laissé trois ans auparavant et vint le prendre entre ses doigts.

- Joyeux Noël, crut-il tout de même bon de dire en levant la tête vers ses vieux compagnons, s'accordant même un petit sourire.

Oh, il savait qu'il payerait cher cette longue absence. Il savait qu'entrer aussi normalement en ferait tiquer plus d'un. En particulier John. John… qui avait une bague au doigt. John qui était marié. Lorsqu'il vit la main gauche se serrer en un poing, il revint au visage de son colocataire, et vit le sourire le plus menaçant que le blond avait en réserve. Ça allait chauffer. Il clignait un peu trop des yeux, aussi. Un petit tic qu'il avait quand il était énervé. Il déposa délicatement son violon sur son appui et se dressa de toute sa hauteur, fixant toujours John. Mais cela ne lui servit à rien; ce ne fut pas lui, mais Lestrade qui réagit le plus vite lorsque l'homme se jeta sur lui, et le garda fermement serré pour l'empêcher de lui donner le coup de poing le plus puissant qu'il avait pu trouver. Les hurlements qui suivirent le figèrent.

- Sors ! Sors, Sherlock, ne me fais donc pas croire que tu es là, tu es mort, mort ! Comment peux-tu être là ?!

- Ecoute John, je peux tout t'expliquer…

- SORS !

- John, je suis désolé, je…

- JE T'AI DIT DE SORTIR ! hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons, et il réussit à se libérer du commissaire pour attraper le détective par le col. Sors d'ici, ou je te jure que cette fois, je ne louperai ni le nez, ni les dents ! SORS ! acheva-t-il en le poussant violemment.

Sherlock se réveilla enfin de sa léthargie et saisit les épaules de son ami pour le garder en place et inspira.

- Ecoute, John, je faisais ça pour te protéger…

- ME PROTEGER DE QUOI ? MORIARTY EST MORT AVANT TOI, POURQUOI AS-TU SAUTE ? EXPLIQUE-MOI ! POURQUOI T'ES-TU FAIT PASSER POUR MORT ?

- Calme-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais tu dois d'abord cesser de hurler.

Il vit dans les yeux de John passer tout un panel d'émotions : la colère, l'indignation, la colère à nouveau, le mépris pendant un instant, le dégoût, et enfin la résignation. Il souffla, et se dégagea de ses mains pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil vacant.

- Bien. Vous étiez tous en danger de mort, tant que j'étais vivant. Des tueurs professionnels avaient été placés tout autour de l'appartement, et ils menaçaient vos vies. Il a fallu que je choisisse; c'était moi, ou vous. J'ai donc demandé à Molly de m'aider à faire croire à ma mort, et j'ai pu sauter directement dans un camion, qui m'a emmené hors du champ de vision de n'importe qui, et avant de me montrer à nouveau, il me fallait démanteler entièrement l'organisation Moriarty qui, malgré sa mort, suivait encore ses derniers ordres, et tant que cette histoire n'était pas finie, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas revenir, sous peine de vous mettre une fois de plus en danger de mort.

- Je croyais pourtant que j'étais digne de confiance, grogna John. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire comprendre que tu étais vivant ?

- Non. Je devais en finir seul. Et à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas perdu de temps malgré tout, tu t'es marié à ce que je vois. Ta femme n'a pas daigné se montrer ce soir, pourquoi donc ?

- Elle est morte.

- Oh, comment est-elle morte ? Assassinée, empoisonnée, emportée par la maladie ? Et j'imagine qu'il y a eu un enterrement, où a-t-il eu lieu ?

- Dans le même cimetière que celui où tu es enterré, lui répondit sournoisement le blond, lui lançant à nouveau ce sourire inquiétant. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle aussi va revenir d'entre les morts, après avoir passé trois ans à se cacher, pour être sûre de me briser le cœur, et va faire comme si tout était normal.

Le silence qui suivit fut glacial. Sherlock ne savait absolument pas comment il était supposé répondre à ça.

- Erhm… Comme j'ai dit, c'était pour vous garder en vie que j'ai fait ça.

- Tu es un idiot, Sherlock. Tu le comprends, ça ? Un idiot ! On ne fait pas subir aux gens un deuil aussi douloureux sous prétexte qu'il y a des criminels en liberté ! Je sais que tu aurais pu nous faire comprendre que tu étais en vie, alors pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Molly était dans le coup, elle aurait pu nous le dire si tu l'avais laissé faire !

- Il n'en était pas question. C'était quelque chose que je devais finir seul.

- Ah, c'est donc la raison pour laquelle tu as eu l'excellente idée de me dire que tu as inventé Moriarty pour ton intérêt personnel ? comprit-il, en se levant de son fauteuil. Tu es un abruti fini !

Cette fois-ci, le poing partit vraiment, et Sherlock vacilla sous la force du coup. Il allait avoir un sacré hématome, le lendemain, et sa mâchoire tremblotait un peu.

- Ecoute John, je sais que je l'ai mérité ce coup, mais…

- Alors tout va bien ! le coupa son ami, essoufflé par la rage qu'il contenait. TROIS ANS, Sherlock ! Tu as disparu pendant TROIS ANS ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse à ton retour ? Tu aurais au moins pu faire ça correctement, pas entrer et prendre ton violon comme si tout était normal !

- Mon violon est désaccordé.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROYAIS, QU'ON Y JOUAIT, NOUS ? C'était toi le violoniste, pas nous ! Estime-toi déjà heureux qu'on ne s'en soit pas débarrassés !

John fulminait, il tremblait de tous ses membres, ses poings étaient si serrés que le bout de ses doigts devenait blanc. Il fallait que Sherlock arrive à le calmer, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. John lui en voudrait encore longtemps. Il tenta une dernière chose, un dernier mot pour finir la discussion. Il s'approcha de son ami, le prit par les épaules une seconde fois et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Merci, dit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond détourna le regard, recula un peu et sourit à son tour.

- Content de te revoir, Sherlock, répondit-il dans un murmure en se rasseyant.

Le détective, à nouveau à l'aise dans cet environnement qu'il connaissait, sourit plus largement, et attaqua un autre problème :

- Au fait, tu sais que t'entendre me qualifier d'humain m'a profondément vexé, moi qui me suis tant appliqué à devenir une machine ?

Blanc. Ah. Il avait eu faux ? Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. Peut-être bien que la petite lueur dans les yeux de John n'était pas que de la stupéfaction. A l'instant où il ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer plus bruyamment que jamais, il comprit son erreur; et il la reçut en pleine face lorsque les hurlements de son compagnon retentirent dans la pièce figée.

- PARCE QUE TU ETAIS LA ? TU ETAIS LA A TON PROPRE ENTERREMENT ?! COMMENT AS-TU PU ETRE AUSSI IDIOT, TU POUVAIS VENIR ME VOIR ! ESPECE D'ABRUTI FINI !

Et il sortit presque en courant de la pièce, sortant presque la porte de ses gonds, et ils entendirent tous très distinctement le bois des marches menant à l'étage largement menacé par son pas d'éléphant. Oui, il aurait peut-être dû attendre un peu avant de lui dire ça. Il entendit au-dessus de lui une porte claquer violemment et le plancher crisser un peu, signe évident du lit qui venait de recevoir un poids supplémentaire. A côté de lui, il entendit Lestrade soupirer.

- A ce que je vois, tu ne t'es pas arrangé pendant ces trois ans…

- Pourquoi aurais-je changé ? rétorqua-t-il, sans lâcher le plafond des yeux.

Il entendit bien vite le plancher faire un petit bruit, et fit quelques pas vers la porte, et la rouvrit pour entendre John dévaler les marches.

- John ? demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement anxieux.

- Ne me suis pas, Sherlock !

Grand dieu –depuis quand jurait-il au nom d'une création des religions ?-, que comptait-il faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas déjà partir ! Non ! Il avait besoin de le voir !

- Idiot, lui lança Lestrade en s'avançant à son tour vers la sortie.

- Aucun de vous ! ajouta le médecin.

Sherlock ne put empêcher un reniflement dédaigneux :

- Ce n'est pas avec tes trois neurones mal accordés que tu vas pouvoir me traiter ainsi, Lestrade.

- Oui, toujours aussi charmant, le bon vieux Sherlock, marmonna le policier en repartant vers sa coupe de champagne, qu'il vida d'un trait.

- J'imagine que c'est à cause de ta femme.

Oh, Sherlock allait se défouler. Pas QUESTION que quiconque autre que John ne vienne lui faire la leçon.

- Sherlock, non… gémit Molly en se ramassant sur elle-même.

Hm, évidemment que c'était un sujet tabou, mais depuis quand respectait-il les tabous ?

- Elle est partie depuis peu de temps chez son amant, si j'en juge l'allure misérable que tu nous traînes en un jour de fête tel que Noël, fit-il sans se soucier des protestations, et il fut loin d'être découragé par le silence écrasant qui régnait à présent dans la pièce. Où habite-t-il ? Tu sais, de nos jours, le divorce n'est pas si mal venu, d'autant que je remarque que tu ne portes plus ta bague. C'est en cours ?

Lestrade lui jeta un de ces regards qui pouvaient lui faire froid dans le dos; quand cela venait de John. Mais il n'était pas John. Aussi, Sherlock se contenta de sourire froidement et de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Il me semble que cela fait…

- Tais-toi, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Ce n'est jamais le moment pour ce genre de choses, Lestrade.

- Ecoute Sherlock, j'ai cru en toi pendant toutes ces années. Ça te paraît peut-être improbable, mais j'ai cru en toi, tu ne pouvais pas avoir orchestré tous ces meurtres. Mais maintenant, pour une fois, sois reconnaissant et gentil, et ne pourris pas Noël pour la seule raison que John est parti –et il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire.

Il serra les dents, tourna une fois sur lui-même, se prenant la tête entre les mains, puis prit Molly pour cible. A l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, il la vit sursauter et trembloter. Il se radoucit et tendit la main vers elle. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle la saisit et il se rapprocha de son oreille.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de courage.

Il n'allait pas remercier deux fois dans la même soirée, voyons. Mais il savait qu'elle le comprenait, même quand il lui parlait ainsi. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il lui faisait confiance. Puis il se redressa et revint enfin à son violon, qu'il voulait absolument accorder. Les trois occupants de la pièce subirent un long moment de supplice auditif; trois ans que ce violon croupissait tout seul sur son appui, sans être manipulé, passant les hivers et les étés, évidemment qu'il serait désaccordé. Puis il atteignit enfin la dernière corde qu'il tendit correctement et joua les notes classiques pour Noël. C'était son cadeau à lui, chaque année; calmer les âmes avec ce morceau.

Mrs Hudson l'adorait, elle se calait toujours confortablement dans son fauteuil et fermait les yeux quand il le jouait; Lestrade se perdit dans le vague, un petit sourire aux lèvres, sûrement de vieux souvenirs qui remontaient; et Molly le regardait. Elle le regardait comme elle le faisait toujours, avec cette petite flamme au fond des yeux, qu'il savait reconnaître mais à laquelle il refusait de répondre. Oh bien sûr, savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui avait été utile à certaines occasions, mais il fallait être terriblement imprudent pour croire en ce que Sherlock Holmes laissait paraître. Et Molly n'était pas imprudente, elle lui vouait tout simplement une loyauté sans faille. Il eut à son tour un sourire en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, la laissant se perdre profondément dedans. Joyeux Noël, Molly Hooper.

Il joua la dernière note qu'il étira longuement avant de relâcher son violon et de s'incliner face aux applaudissements dont son petit public ne se privait pas.

- Ça t'a manqué, de jouer, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Mrs Hudson quand il se fut rapproché d'elle.

Il la regarda longuement et hocha la tête. Oh oui, ça lui avait terriblement manqué. Il la vit se lever –assez péniblement, sa hanche lui faisait plus mal que jamais- et sentit ses petits doigts prendre ses bras, remonter à ses épaules, et il se pencha un peu pour la laisser lui tapoter gentiment la joue, comme elle aimait le faire parfois.

- Quel bazar tu as créé, Sherlock…

- Oh, j'arrangerai ça, répondit-il.

- Plus de corps humains dans mon frigidaire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, certainement pleine d'espoir à cette idée.

- Ah, Mrs Hudson, vous en avez été débarrassée pendant trois ans, mais je reprends du service à présent.

Elle eut un long soupir et son poing heurta de la manière la plus douce possible son épaule.

- Sherlock, tu vas me rendre folle… On ne fait pas ça à sa vieille logeuse.

Mrs Hudson, sa logeuse, sa gouvernante occasionnelle –quoi qu'elle dise contre ça- et, surtout, la femme qui se comportait comme une mère avec lui. Il lui sourit largement et entoura ses épaules d'un bras. Ah, comme cela faisait du bien de revenir dans cet appartement.

- On va bientôt pouvoir distribuer les cadeaux, j'imagine… tenta maladroitement Molly.

Oh, super. Il allait pouvoir encore subir ce rituel qui n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui depuis bien des années. La légiste prit son sac plein de cadeaux en main, et commença par Mrs Hudson, à qui elle offrit des gants blancs en laine; puis elle vint à Lestrade, qui ouvrit le paquet aux couleurs excentriques et en sortit un portefeuille noir tout neuf, dont les nombreuses sécurités semblaient avoir été faites pour l'empêcher lui de lui voler ses affaires quand il l'ennuyait. Molly, franchement, il ne fallait pas. Elle déposa celui qu'elle avait pensé offrir à John sur la table du salon, et enfin, elle sortit le dernier paquet, le mieux emballé comme toujours –mais cette fois-ci il se garda de faire le moindre commentaire-, et le lui tendit. Une nouvelle écharpe, violette celle-ci. Elle était plutôt longue, en satin et coton, et pouvait se marier sans difficultés à sa garde-robe pratiquement monochrome. Il sourit légèrement et hocha doucement de la tête.

Puis ce fut au tour de Mrs Hudson, qui laissa un paquet rectangulaire et plutôt mou sur la table, puis offrit à Lestrade une nouvelle lampe de chevet noire et ouvragée, et donna son dernier paquet à Molly, qui découvrit une longue jupe à la coupe très bien adaptée à sa silhouette et aux couleurs qui la définissaient le mieux. Mrs Hudson avait développé du bon goût, ces dernières années.

Il entendit alors une sonnerie provenant de la poche de Lestrade et leva les yeux vers lui. Il fixait son portable, se demandant visiblement s'il devait vraiment répondre.

- C'est…

- Ta femme.

- Ta gueule, Sherlock, lui répondit-il en partant à grands pas vers la salle de bain, se décidant à tout de même lui parler.

S'il partait s'enfermer, comme l'indiqua le verrou qui tourna dans la serrure, cela signifiait que la discussion à suivre risquait d'être houleuse.

- Je vais me coucher, je suis en train de tomber de fatigue, pourrais-tu lui donner le cadeau de ma part Sherlock ? dit Mrs Hudson en s'étirant légèrement.

Il hocha encore une fois la tête, et l'écouta descendre prudemment les marches qui la séparaient de son propre appartement. Oui, décidément, ses problèmes de hanche ne s'arrangeaient pas.

Mais sur ces pensées, il entendit le son très caractéristique d'un moteur qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'empressa de se rendre à la fenêtre et en écarta légèrement le rideau au moment où la porte s'ouvrait. John en sortit, et il s'éloigna. John était de retour ! Il avait sûrement un drôle de sourire aux lèvres, puisque l'air que Molly lui jeta n'était pas très encourageant. La jeune femme s'excusa, prétextant devoir faire du thé. Il secoua un peu la tête et vint ouvrir à John, dont il entendait le pas lourd dans les escaliers.

- Tu es rentré, lança-t-il d'un ton qu'il estima bien trop joyeux pour l'événement.

Evidemment qu'il rentrait, c'était chez lui. John ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

- Chez nous, ne put-il cependant pas s'empêcher de dire, sentant ses sourcils tiquer. Je ne savais pas du tout où tu étais allé et pourquoi. J'étais inquiet, continua-t-il, sans comprendre exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à dire une chose pareille, et il vit clairement que John était aussi surpris que lui.

- Je suis allé au cimetière voir Mary… et toi… répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

Pourquoi cela le gênait-il donc ? C'était tout à fait incompréhensible, il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout. Mais il était vrai que se recueillir sur une tombe n'était pas quelque chose qu'il parvenait à saisir.

- J'ai encore du mal. Sentiments ?

- Sentiments, approuva-t-il en souriant, comme amusé.

Puis il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, suivi attentivement des yeux par Sherlock, qui ne savait absolument pas comment continuer la conversation. Il savait bien que tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis certaines choses au clair, une gêne subsisterait encore. Mais comment aborder le sujet ? Il était complètement perdu, il ne savait pas s'y prendre.

- Mrs Hudson n'est plus là ? lâcha John d'un seul coup.

- Elle est partie se coucher, répondit-il sans décrocher de John.

- Je vois… se contenta de répondre le blond, comme pour meubler le silence, en détournant les yeux.

Sherlock n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre son comportement. Pourquoi ne le regardait-il pas ? Tout dans son attitude laissait paraître une énorme gêne. Son retour était-il donc si mal venu, s'était-il vraiment trop mal comporté ? Il était peut-être réellement temps de se réveiller un peu, Sherlock.

- John, je voulais te dire que…

Il fut coupé par Molly, qui annonça d'une voix un poil trop aigue pour être tout à fait sereine que le thé était prêt.

- Ah ! Tu es rentré, John. Tant mieux, Sherlock était complètement déboussolé de te voir partir ! crut-elle bon d'ajouter, au grand agacement du détective, qui pinça des lèvres pour s'empêcher de craquer.

- Molly… la prévint-il.

- J'ai vu ton frère, lança soudain John.

Il le savait très bien, il savait encore reconnaître la voiture de son frère quand il la voyait, enfin ! Il le dit sur le ton d'une telle évidence que cela braqua visiblement son cher colocataire, qui fronça les sourcils, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant le sujet :

- Il n'a pas osé se joindre à nous.

- Cela semble évident puisqu'il est reparti.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? lui demanda-t-il sur le ton du reproche.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? De quoi parlait-il ? Il était, à nouveau, complètement perdu. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire qui l'ait tant agacé ?

- M'empêcher de faire quoi ?

- D'avoir une attitude si hautaine ! Bon sang, Sherlock, trois ans que je ne t'ai pas vu et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire quand je parle c'est " Je sais. " ?!

Ah, c'était donc là le problème. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, n'avait-il donc pas toujours été ainsi, à répondre au tac-au-tac, et à tout savoir sur tout ? Ça ne le dérangeait pas avant, si ?

- Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave, finit-il tout de même par dire.

Sherlock se sentait tout de même mal. John se plaignait peu, vraiment peu quand on estimait tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir à longueur de journée. Non, si le médecin lui faisait cette remarque, elle venait du fond du cœur. Il avait de bonnes raisons de le lui reprocher, surtout après ces trois années de disparition.

- Je suis désolé, John. Pour tout ça… je suis navré.

Comme souvent quand il faisait des aveux, la phrase lui avait échappé. Mais il ne le regrettait pas; il devait le lui dire, il se sentait vraiment navré d'avoir dû recourir à une méthode aussi radicale. Il était peut-être temps de sortir le petit paquet qu'il avait eu le temps de préparer pour Noël et de le donner à John, alors qu'il acceptait ses excuses d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Joyeux Noël, lui dit-il avec un sourire d'abruti; il était décidément bien trop euphorique d'avoir retrouvé John.

- Joyeux Noël, répondit son meilleur ami en prenant le cadeau.

Sherlock se rongerait les ongles, s'il ne se les coupait pas régulièrement. John n'avait toujours pas touché à son cadeau, et ne semblait pas décidé à le faire.

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? finit-il par demander, au comble de la tension.

- C'est la première fois que tu m'offres un cadeau, répondit son cher colocataire en regardant son paquet rouge.

- C'est faux, se défendit-il. Au dernier noël que nous avons passé ensemble, j'ai... Ah.

Oui, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas tout à fait été là pour cela. Il avait quelque chose d'autre en tête. Quelque chose de bien plus problématique.

- Oui, sourit le blond. Tu étais trop préoccupé par quelqu'un d'autre. Irène Adler, tu te souviens ?

- Trop bien, dit-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

Il le vit prendre une tasse de thé proposée par Molly et prendre une longue gorgée brûlante, l'impatientant plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas ouvert, fit-il remarquer.

- Bonne constatation, mais j'espérais que vous iriez plus en profondeur, osa répondre effrontément le médecin.

- Tu me punis, lança-il en faisant la moue.

Il se sentait stupide. Oh, bien sûr, il _savait_ que le cadeau allait plaire à John; mais il voulait voir sa réaction au plus vite.

- Pas du tout. Je suis innocent, ricana le blond.

Innocent. Ils disaient tous ça. Innocent. Quelle blague ! Innocent ! Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et prit son visage entre les mains. Innocent ! Mais voyons ! Il se fichait de lui ! Oui, évidemment qu'il se fichait de lui, cela émanait de son attitude, de son petit sourire en coin… Il allait payer cher cet affront. Des éclats de voix retentirent de la salle de bain; tiens, Lestrade avait donc enfin décidé d'en finir avec ces bêtises avec sa femme ? Il releva la tête de ses mains lorsque Molly fit remarquer à John que deux cadeaux l'attendaient sur la table.

- Oh. Je n'ai pas pu donner son cadeau à Mrs Hudson, grommela John, ce qui eut le don de faire sortir Sherlock de son calme contrôlé, il exagérait vraiment !

- Tu auras tout le temps de lui donner demain ainsi que tous les autres jours de l'année, elle n'en sera même pas blessée puisqu'elle est partie se coucher, elle. _Brillant, vraiment, brillant, Sherlock_. Je sais. Mais voudrais-tu, _s'il te plaît_, te dépêcher d'ouvrir ces fichus paquets, histoire de pouvoir ouvrir celui que je t'ai déjà donné mais que tu refuses ostensiblement d'ouvrir pour je ne sais quelle raison grotesque visant à me punir pour… pourquoi ? Parce que je suis parti. _Mais pourquoi tu es parti Sherlock ?_ Ai-je réellement besoin de le repréciser ? C'est vraiment nécessaire ? _Tu n'as pas de cœur, Sherlock_. C'est ce qui se dit mais bon sang que tu en manques aussi, John, c'en est réellement blessant, acheva-t-il en croisant les bras et en se renfermant dans sa bulle.

Oui, il boudait, oui, c'était infantile, et alors ? John lui faisait payer le fait d'avoir passé trois ans à l'éloigner d'un danger de mort ! Il pensait sûrement que cela ne lui avait rien fait, mais il se trompait, lui aussi avait eu du mal ! Il avait envisagé à de nombreuses reprises, à commencer par le jour de son enterrement, de se planter devant John et de lui dire qu'il était vivant, que tout irait bien. Mais non, _rien n'allait bien !_ Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait disparu, n'était-il donc pas capable de comprendre cela ? John s'acharna à le faire attendre, déposant son paquet et prenant celui que Molly lui tendait; rectangulaire, rigide, une boîte ? Gagné, une boîte de rangement pour premiers soins. Il la fixa d'un air mauvais, songeant à son propre cadeau. Quand il le verrait et comprendrait –ce qui risquait fort de durer un peu-, il oublierait _tous_ les cadeaux précédents, il se le jurait. Et voilà que John remerciait brièvement Molly, et tendait la main… vers le pull emballé de Mrs Hudson. Evidemment que c'était un pull. Oui il était joli, mais qu'il se dépêche de prendre le sien, grand dieu ! Il renifla, signifiant clairement combien son paquet était plus important que les autres, et poussant John à enfin s'y intéresser. Allez, qu'il le prenne !

- Molly, le cadeau que je voudrais t'offrir est dans la pièce à côté. Mais avant tout, rassure moi, tu n'es pas allergique à quelque chose en particulier ?

… C'était une blague ? Non ! Non, pas maintenant, il fallait d'abord ouvrir son dernier paquet ! Non ! Mais que voulait donc lui faire payer John ? Qu'il prenne son foutu dernier cadeau avant d'aller chercher celui de Molly, grand dieu !

- Au pollen, répondit-elle simplement.

Oh. Voilà qui allait parfaitement coïncider avec son propre cadeau. S'il découvrait que la petite bestiole était un chien, il songerait sérieusement à se coudre une muselière le temps que la soirée se finisse, l'occasion serait trop belle.

… Deux secondes, où allait-il ?

- John ?

- Je n'ai pas fouillé dans tes affaires, si c'est ce que tu te demandes, répondit son ami en ouvrant la porte de son ancienne –actuelle ?- chambre, où toutes ses expérimentations les plus louches étaient entreposées.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je... Enfin je n'insinuais pas que... Tu as... parfaitement le droit d'y aller, finit-il par dire, complètement perturbé par la situation.

Bien sûr qu'ils utilisaient sa chambre, sûrement comme dépôt, ou quelque chose dans le genre. John revint vite avec une minuscule boule de poils; un petit chat, mâle, trois mois, qu'il donna à Molly qui plongea dans ses bras, le remerciant gracieusement. Le superbe mouvement de recul qu'eut John le fit rouler des yeux de dépit; qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être impressionnable par moment, il était pourtant médecin, enfin ! En les voyant encore échanger des mots confus, Sherlock craqua et siffla, espérant gagner _enfin_ l'attention du blond. Gagné ! Enfin il daignait se tourner vers lui et…

- C'est ton tour, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Oh ! Prendre son cadeau, ça y était, le moment était enfin venu ! Il frotta ses mains de nervosité, sautilla mentalement sur place et observa John enlever minutieusement le papier cadeau –faisait-il exprès de traîner ainsi en longueur ?- pour découvrir ce qui s'y cachait. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Une photo ?

- Une photo, approuva-t-il. Mais pas n'importe quelle photo.

- C'est un chien, fit remarquer le médecin.

Quelque chose lui disait que John n'avait pas tout à fait compris de quoi il retournait. Il se leva et décida de prendre un ton théâtral.

- Exactement ! Comment le trouves-tu ? s'enquit-il tout de même.

- Il est… beau, répondit-il après un rapide silence pendant lequel il avait détaillé la photographie. Il a l'air sympathique, ajouta-t-il même.

- Je trouve aussi, sourit Sherlock. C'est mon cadeau, expliqua-t-il.

- Tu m'offres une photo d'un chien ?

Il était _vraiment_ long à comprendre. Vraiment, cela devenait vraiment dur.

- Je t'offre LE chien, rectifia-t-il à contrecœur. Je ne l'ai pas amené au cas où il ne te plairait pas... Même si j'étais quand même sûr qu'il te plairait. Il est encore chez Molly; on peut dire que c'est un bon timing avec l'arrivée de ce chat.

- Tu m'offres...un chien ? demanda John, manifestement chamboulé. Tu ne repars pas, hein ? ajouta-t-il précipitamment, alarmé, après avoir plongé dans ses pensées, en serrant fort contre lui la photographie.

Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, il n'allait pas repartir alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer au bercail et qu'il retrouverait enfin le confort d'avoir sa propre chambre, après tout ce temps passé à dormir dans le salon de Molly ! Il vit cependant un éclair de soulagement passer dans l'expression de John; non, cette fois il ne ferait pas de remarque, cela vaudrait certainement mieux pour ce soir. Cependant, remettre en quelques mots la situation au clair aiderait sûrement.

- Je ne t'offre pas ce chien comme un lot de consolation pour partager ta solitude, John. En fait, je pourrais dire que je NOUS offre ce chien...

Puis il réalisa que quelque chose n'avait pas été tout à fait éclairci. Comme quelque chose qui pourrait s'avérer crucial.

- Si tu veux toujours de moi comme colocataire, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- Tu en doutes ? lui répondit John en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu m'as frappé, se défendit-il.

- Je t'ai déjà frappé dans le passé.

Ça avait vraiment fait mal, enfin !

- Je te l'avais demandé. John je...

Il regarda un peu partout et s'assura que Molly était retournée dans la cuisine avec le chaton et que Lestrade était toujours dans la salle de bain avant de continuer.

- Je n'ai nul par ailleurs où aller mais si tu ne veux pas que je reste ici... Je peux partir, dit-il simplement.

- NON ! Cria-t-il soudain en se relevant, surprenant grandement le détective. Tu... je... Tu dois rester ici. Je VEUX que tu restes, acheva-t-il en balbutiant.

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il s'attendait bien sûr à pouvoir revenir sans discuter à Baker Street, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que John aurait une telle réaction. Il ne put s'empêcher de se montrer heureux à cela. C'était stupide, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien d'être de retour.

- Je suis toujours en colère contre toi mais ... Ne fais plus jamais ça, le prévint –tendrement ?- John. Ne disparais plus jamais... S'il te plaît.

Il avait du mal à comprendre, à vrai dire. Ces foutus sentiments qu'il était incapable de percevoir. Mais quelque chose lui disait, encore une fois, que c'était un soir où il valait mieux prendre des pincettes et éviter de faire des bourdes; la première fois, il avait vu John partir, et avait eu peur que ce soit pour de bon.

- Tu m'as manqué, Sherlock, ajouta-t-il même après un court silence, concluant leur conversation pour le moment.

Au final, la soirée s'arrêta là, John déclara qu'il était tout simplement éreinté par la journée, et qu'il avait besoin d'aller se coucher à présent. Ce fut cet instant que choisit le chaton pour se faufiler entre ses jambes, s'appuyant à la plus instable, le faisant trébucher et l'obligeant à se rattraper au bras de Sherlock, sans penser un seul instant que si lui avait fait la guerre, c'était loin d'être le cas du détective. Ils s'étalèrent de tout leur long sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter et Sherlock se trouvait écrasé par le poids non négligeable de son ami. Et en voyant que le médecin ne réagissait pas immédiatement, et sentant ses poumons se vider à une vitesse alarmante sans une chance de se reprendre, il décida de lui faire comprendre le petit problème de la manière la plus délicate possible :

- John… John, j'étouffe, dégage ! s'écria-t-il en donnant des coups de pieds dans les genoux de son colocataire qui se réveilla enfin et se releva précipitamment, bredouillant des vagues excuses qui s'étendirent à la vue de Molly, qui s'était élancée vers eux en entendant la chute.

- Je… Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps que j'aille me coucher. Bonne nuit, Sherlock, Molly.

Elle lui répondit joyeusement, presque en pouffant, et Sherlock se contenta de son habituel signe de tête. Nul besoin de parler quand votre meilleur ami savait comment comprendre ce que vous montriez. Il observa d'un regard noir le chaton sauter sur le canapé, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et se rouler en boule, prêt à s'endormir.

- Quelle idée John a donc eu en t'offrant une bestiole pareille…

- Il est absolument adorable Sherlock, et puis maintenant que tu reviens vivre ici, il ne t'importunera pas, tu sais.

- Hm, tant qu'il se tient tranquille maintenant…

« BON VENT ! » entendirent-ils soudain jaillir de la salle de bain. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que Lestrade s'énerve ainsi ? L'inspecteur sortit enfin de la pièce, les rejoignant dans le salon, l'air passablement irrité. La prise sur son portable, le pouce encore sur la touche Raccrocher, l'informa qu'il avait tout simplement raccroché au nez de sa femme. Ses cheveux en épis signifiaient qu'il avait pris un moment avant de hausser le ton, préférant dans un premier temps se tripoter le cuir chevelu pour se calmer; mais les traces d'ongles encore rouges sur sa paume droite, en plus de la trace de coup sur la deuxième phalange de son index révélèrent qu'il avait très vite perdu le calme relatif qu'il avait réussi à garder quelques instants, et qu'il avait certainement dû apprendre des choses bien plus terribles que ce que Sherlock avait pu imaginer en observant son visage une première fois. Evidemment que Lestrade savait qu'elle le trompait, mais qu'avait-elle caché d'autre, qui serait sorti ce soir ? Le soir de Noël, même Sherlock trouvait cela dommage de gâcher une fête par des révélations douteuses.

- Ta gueule, anticipa l'inspecteur. Pour ce soir, ta gueule.

Il ne répondit rien, signifiant son assentiment. Il saurait par le savoir de toutes manières.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir… dérangé le calme de Baker Street.

- Ta femme nous doit certainement davantage d'excuses, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Sherlock.

- Sherlock, je t'en prie… souffla Molly derrière lui.

- Je pense que je vais rentrer, je risque de ne plus être une compagnie très agréable.

- Ai-je été un jour une compagnie agréable ? J'ose espérer que je ne l'ai pas toujours été, et pourtant cela ne m'a pas empêché de m'imposer. Reste donc, _Greg_, je crois que j'ai besoin de venir aux nouvelles. Comment se débrouille l'industrie criminelle depuis que j'ai disparu des environs ?

- Eh bien, plutôt bien, nous avons fini dépassés à plusieurs reprises, et j'avoue que tu m'as beaucoup manqué à ces moments-là, même si Anderson et Donovan ne semblaient pas se formaliser du fait de ne rien trouver.

- Ces deux abrutis sont encore là ? Vous voilà bien aidés, dis-moi.

- Que veux-tu, ce sont les supérieurs qui décident des équipes et de qui reste ou qui part. Je suis passé à deux doigts du licenciement avec tes conneries, pour m'être bien trop appuyé sur toi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, Lestrade ? Moriarty était terriblement doué, il a réussi le tour de force de me faire porter toute la responsabilité de ses crimes.

- … Mais en ce moment, tu pourrais peut-être nous aider. Ce n'est pas une affaire criminelle à proprement parler, mais un événement très étrange qui se produit depuis environ un an; régulièrement, nous retrouvons des criminels accrochés à toutes sortes d'endroits largement repérables, avec la liste de leurs méfaits collée sur eux, et on n'arrive pas à comprendre d'où ils viennent.

Sherlock eut un rictus amusé. Que devait-il faire, laisser Lestrade comprendre tout seul, ou lui dire immédiatement ? A présent qu'il ne restait que le second de Moriarty à évincer –chose qu'il gardait précieusement pour la toute fin, pour son retour, une fois l'appui de la police accordé une fois de plus- il n'avait plus de raisons de ne pas le lui dire. Mais le voir se torturer l'esprit était tout de même drôle à voir. Tant pis, il attendrait un peu avant de tout lui avouer.

- Comme c'est étrange. Il n'y a aucune piste explorable ?

- Aucune.

- Comme c'est dommage. Je vais donc devoir partir à la chasse aux indices, c'est bien ça ? demanda innocemment Sherlock, retenant un sourire suspect qui le trahirait.

- Si tu pouvais, oui.

Lestrade resta encore une petite heure, pendant laquelle il discuta avec Molly, se servant de multiples verres d'alcool; sans aucun doute, il allait craquer une fois arrivé chez lui. Il parvenait à ses contrôler tant qu'il était à Baker Street, mais il n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne puisse plus supporter son propre état et qu'il fuie la présence d'autrui.

Sherlock décida vite de s'emparer de l'ordinateur de John et de traîner un peu sur internet pour venir aux nouvelles qui lui auraient échappé pendant ces trois dernières années. Un mot de passe; qu'il réfléchisse deux minutes, que pouvait-il bien être ? _Sherlock_. Mot de passe refusé. Hm, peut-être tout simplement _Watson_ ? Non, toujours pas. Que pouvait-il bien avoir trouvé comme mot de… HA ! Le voilà ! _Ridicule_, bien trop simple voyons, utilisé à l'époque où il avait réussi pour la première fois à entrer dans son ordinateur. Parfait, il pouvait enfin voyager tranquillement sur le web. L'article s'ouvrit en première page. Hm, intéressant, qu'y avait-il de nouveau ? Rien depuis sa chute ? Rah, ce n'était pas drôle. Curieux, il tenta, avec un franc succès, de rentrer sur le compte du blog, et découvrit une vingtaine d'articles qui n'avaient jamais été publiés.

Il jeta un œil du côté de Molly et Lestrade, s'assurant qu'ils étaient trop absorbés par leur discussion pour faire attention à ce qu'il faisait de son côté, puis commença la lecture du tout premier article, écrit peu après sa disparition.

« _Titre_ : The perfect lie.

Je ne comprends pas encore tout ce qui s'est passé parfaitement. Je sais que tout laisse croire qu'il n'est plus là mais je sais que c'est faux car ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Sherlock a toujours fait en sorte d'avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur Moriarty. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit allé sur ce toit et soit tombé dans le piège que Moriarty avait tissé, je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'ait pas songé à toutes les éventualités parce que... Eh bien parce que c'est Sherlock, tout simplement. Je sais bien que je l'ai vu tomber et je sais que, déboussolé, j'ai pris son pouls et n'ai absolument rien senti. Je sais aussi que Molly m'a appelée pour me confirmer tout cela... Mais je crois en lui. Je crois en Sherlock Holmes et tant que ce sera le cas, je ne pourrai me résoudre à accepter sa disparition. Je ne pense pas publier ce message tout de suite, ni le faire un jour, je pense que ça ne sert à rien car bientôt, très bientôt, je sais qu'il va revenir. Il se moquera s'il voit que j'ai publié ce message... Je le connais. J'aimerais simplement qu'il se dépêche de réapparaître et de tout m'expliquer. Chaque jour je l'attends. Cela fait bientôt une semaine, je me demande ce qu'il attend... »

Hm ! Il n'avait pas été idiot. Evidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir aussi facilement. John était un homme intelligent, il savait bien que Sherlock Holmes avait toujours quelque chose derrière sa manche, en cas de difficultés. Cependant, il trouva presque stupide de sa part qu'il ait espéré qu'il reviendrait une semaine après sa chute, il devait bien se douter que ce ne serait pas aussi simple, n'est-ce pas ? Il sourit et continua sa lecture, voyant aux mots que le médecin utilisait au fil de ses articles qu'il se sentait de plus en plus mal, qu'il devenait malade de peine. « Pourquoi m'abandonne-t-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ne revient-il pas, et s'il doit absolument se cacher, pourquoi ne me fait-il pas de signe, que moi seul comprendrais ? Il doit y en avoir, non ? Peut-être… Je ne sais pas moi, une tête posée dans le frigo, ou pour faire plus sobre, juste une main ? » Il retint à grand peine son rire, ne voulant pas attirer les deux autres auprès de lui. John _voulait_ de ses nouvelles, il savait qu'il était encore vivant.

Il tomba sur un titre qui le fit tiquer : _Mary Holmes_. Pourquoi donc ce titre ? Mary… qui était-elle ? Pourquoi… Oh, bien sûr, Mary devait être la femme de John.

« _Titre_ : Mary Holmes

Six mois. Six mois ont passé suite à la mystérieuse disparition de Sherlock. Cet idiot ne s'est toujours pas montré, pas le moindre signe à l'horizon, pourtant je suis à l'affût. Rien. Pourtant, je sais, je _sens_ qu'il est quelque part, caché, attendant je ne sais quoi.

Mais ces derniers mois, je tente de reprendre sur moi, d'attendre, tout simplement, son retour. Il reviendra quand il le décidera, aussi j'ai décidé de vivre ma vie. Ce fut dur au début, bien entendu. Je me sentais abandonné par mon meilleur ami. Puis, je l'ai rencontrée, _elle_. Mary Morstan.

Elle était nouvelle à l'hôpital, plutôt jeune –à peine plus de vingt-cinq ans- et franchement jolie. Mais ce qui m'a véritablement marqué, c'était cette manière de se tenir. Les jambes croisées, plutôt décontractées, mais je voyais que ses yeux sondaient la cafétéria, s'arrêtaient sur des petits détails et revenaient sur la globalité. Je voyais des petits sourires satisfaits, j'avais l'impression de voir Sherlock en pleine enquête. Et le plus impressionnant, ce qui m'a finalement poussé vers elle… fut son café. Noir, deux sucres. Comme lui. Je me suis avancé vers elle, et, d'une voix que je ne me reconnaissais pas, je me suis tout simplement confié à elle pendant tout le temps que dura notre pause. Je lui ai parlé de Sherlock, de ses petites manies, et de sa disparition inexpliquée. Bien sûr qu'elle en a entendu parler, mais elle s'est contentée de hocher la tête en souriant quand je lui ai exposé mon point de vue, lui disant que je savais qu'il était quelque part encore parmi nous. Elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle est douce, et elle me comprend.

Voilà deux mois que nous sommes ensemble, et que je me rends compte de tout ce qui me rappelle Sherlock en elle. Elle est vive d'esprit, m'emmène à toutes sortes d'endroits pour me changer les idées. Et cette manie de courir partout, Mrs Hudson en a eu une larme à l'œil en la voyant lui prendre ses paquets, s'élancer vers le frigidaire et déposer tous les produits frais... et ses expériences à elle se limitent au culinaire, il est franchement appréciable de ne plus retrouver de pouces ou de têtes en ouvrant son frigo.

Elle a un tempérament de feu, je suis sûr que même avec Sherlock autour, elle ne me laisserait pas tomber pour une stupide histoire de compétition. Non, elle lui ferait comprendre qu'il n'y a pas que lui dans ma vie. Du moins tenterait autant qu'elle le pourrait, parce que c'est quelque chose qu'elle aura du mal à accepter; sans Sherlock, je ne suis rien. Depuis qu'il a disparu, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même, je sais qu'elle s'en est rendu compte.

A-t-elle conscience de ce qu'il se passerait, si Sherlock revenait ?

Voilà que j'écris 'si'… Sherlock tarde trop. Plus je progresse dans mon écriture de cet article, plus je réalise combien je suis idéaliste. Il est peut-être réellement mort. Mary a la délicatesse de ne jamais me contredire lorsque je parle de son retour imminent, mais je le vois à ses yeux, elle n'y croit pas. Peut-être devrais-je cesser d'y croire, moi aussi. Mais je sais combien cela me ferait mal, peut-être est-ce pour cela que je ne veux pas croire à sa… mort.

Mary est superbement courageuse, supporter l'homme que je suis devenu doit être dur, très dur. Je l'admire réellement. Elle est là pour moi, elle m'aide à me relever. Elle sait que je ne veux pas y croire, et ne dit rien, elle se contente de me soutenir, de m'offrir la canne qui m'aidera à marcher.

Drôle de manière de m'exprimer… ma canne. Depuis son plongeon sur le bitume, ma jambe me fait de nouveau mal. Atrocement mal, il y a des moments où je suis forcé de ressortir ce fichu morceau de métal dont il m'avait débarrassé dès la première nuit que nous avons passée ensemble. Presque toutes les nuits, je rêve de nouveau de mes combats sur le front, et je me réveille en sursaut. Oh, je sais pourquoi. Et je sais aussi que depuis qu'il n'est plus là, qu'il est… mort ? Mes rêves me reprendront, incessants, que Mary soit là ou non. Elle sait calmer leur intensité, mais pas les éteindre totalement comme le faisait le simple fait d'habiter avec Sherlock.

Mary est extraordinaire… mais lui, il l'était plus encore. Lui, il était ma vie. »

Il resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, et fut à deux doigts de sursauter quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Greg est parti chez lui. Tu ne devrais pas lire ça, tu sais, dit doucement Molly. C'est le privé de John…

- Tu ne devrais pas lire non plus, dans ce cas.

- Sherlock… Je ne lis pas, je n'ai fait que voir où tu te trouvais sur son blog.

Elle vint se poster en face de lui, posant une chaise en face du fauteuil, et l'observant.

- Je sais que tu ne feras pas ce que je te dirai… mais pense à John, quelle serait sa réaction s'il apprenait que tu as lu tous ces articles ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'il y ait des choses qu'il voudrait garder cachées là-dedans ?

- Aucune importance, les choses cachées, on ne les archive pas sur internet.

Et il continua comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu dans sa lecture. Mais cette Mary avait l'air d'être une fille bien… sans aucun doute qu'il l'aurait fait craquer en quelques mois, et qu'elle ne serait jamais restée auprès de John s'il avait été là. Aucun doute là-dessus. En revanche, le fait que John renonce lentement, mais sûrement, à l'idée qu'il était vivant le gênait davantage.

Il vit un changement de ton s'opérer au fil des articles, au même rythme que celui où John acceptait qu'il soit mort –grossière erreur ! Plus il avançait, et plus il voyait John s'adresser à lui directement; à vrai dire, cela l'arrangeait bien, puisqu'il avait moins l'impression de fouiner. Après tout, cela lui était adressé, il pouvait donc lire ces articles de manière tout à fait légitime, non ?

« _Titre_ : The last things to do

Sherlock,  
Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit... Plusieurs mois en réalité. J'ai été très occupé par le mariage, tous ces trucs, tu sais ? Le déménagement aussi... Cela a été le plus dur, je crois. Partir de Baker Street. Mais je ne pouvais certainement pas dire à Mary d'emménager ici. Non pas que ce soit trop petit ou quoi que ce soit mais Mary ne se sent pas à l'aise dans cet appartement. Elle sait pertinemment ce qu'il me rappelle, ce qu'il provoque chez moi. Elle ne pouvait jamais rien toucher sans que je ne m'énerve et c'était insupportable, autant pour elle que pour moi. Mais le déménagement fut rapide, je n'ai emmené que quelques habits et livres. J'ai laissé l'essentiel ici, peut être qu'un jour je reviendrai les chercher... Je ne sais pas. Lorsque je suis parti, j'ai laissé ma canne dans la chambre. Je m'étais résigné à remarcher avec lorsque tu es mort, mais c'est fini. Je veux tourner la page sur cette époque maudite, et Mary aussi. J'ai donc laissé tout cela en état et suis parti. Cela fait plusieurs semaines aujourd'hui. En un sens, c'est une excellente chose car je pense que cela m'a aidé à passer à autre chose. Ma vie est avec Mary à présent, elle ne t'appartient plus, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?  
Mrs Hudson et Lestrade étaient présents lors du mariage, mais Molly n'est pas venue. Elle a prétexté être très occupée en ce moment mais sa voix sonnait faux...Si tu étais là, tu pourrais déduire en quelques secondes ce qu'elle cache. Je t'enviais cela, Sherlock, énormément. Cela semblait si simple lorsque cela sortait de ta bouche, si limpide... Souvent, pour m'amuser, j'essaye de faire comme toi mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas du tout toi et je m'arrête. Cela amuse tout de même Mary qui me reprend souvent pour me corriger.  
Ne crois pas que la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle emménage ici soit parce que je crois que tu vas revenir. Je sais maintenant que tu ne reviendras pas, tu sais ? Je crois que ça rassure un peu Mary dans un sens, que je n'y croie plus. Elle a toujours pensé - à juste titre en fait- que la place que tu occupais dans mon cœur était plus grande que la sienne. Savoir que j'ai accepté ta mort doit sans doute la soulager même si elle n'en dit pas un mot.  
Depuis quelques jours, elle a attrapé froid je crois. Elle a passé ces deux derniers jours au lit et je lui apportais de la soupe. M'occuper d'elle m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs que j'avais avec toi, ça m'a mis de bonne humeur même si la pauvre Mary n'arrêtait pas de geindre. Elle était mignonne.  
Je me demande parfois comment tu aurais réagi en apprenant que je vais me marier. Tu m'imagines marié ? Et pourtant je le suis. Je ne pensais pas franchir le pas un jour, pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. En fait, j'avais renoncé à toute relation engagée depuis deux ans.  
Donc voilà, je suis marié. Qu'en dis-tu ? M'en aurais-tu empêché ? Mary est vraiment une femme extraordinaire, tu sais. Je pense que tu l'aurais beaucoup aimée.  
Je ne pense pas pouvoir te réécrire avant un bon moment, j'ai des tas de choses à organiser, à faire... Une nouvelle vie à commencer.  
Je ne suis pas non plus allé devant ta tombe depuis un bon moment mais j'essayerai prochainement si je peux.  
Je dois aller me coucher, je travaille demain matin.  
Bonne nuit Sherlock.  
John. »

Il sentit, à la fin de la lecture de cet article, un profond malaise, mais plus important, une petite pression au creux de sa main. Il baissa les yeux de l'écran et vit les doigts de Molly enroulés autour des siens, alors que son pouce caressait tendrement le dos de la main. Il toussota légèrement et revint au blog de John. Ce qu'il disait dans cet article était plutôt alarmant; John s'était donc marié plutôt vite. Il avait dû penser, à juste titre, que Mary serait sans doute la seule à l'aimer avec son terrible handicap. Avec ce trou qu'il avait dans son cœur, comme il le disait si bien. Les mots glissaient devant les yeux de Sherlock, mais il avait toujours du mal à assimiler ce qui se disait. L'attachement, l'amour et d'autres choses qui pervertissaient l'esprit lui échappaient. Il serra un peu la main qui était à sa disposition. Il ne devrait sûrement pas faire ça, Molly risquait bien trop d'espérer que quelque chose se fasse avec lui. Tant pis pour le moment, il aurait encore le temps de rectifier le tir. Il continua sa lecture, et parvint enfin au dernier article en date, qui avait été écrit une semaine auparavant.

« _Titre_ : Her name in the graveyard

Sherlock,

Promets-moi que tu sauras prendre soin de Mary. J'ai été un mauvais mari pour elle, tu sais. Je pense constamment à toi, à ce que tu aurais dit dans certaines situations, et à ce trou béant que tu as laissé lors de ta disparition. Elle a à peine su en recouvrir le fond, et pourtant elle n'a jamais désespéré de me sortir de là. Mais cette saleté l'a emporté sur elle avant qu'elle n'y arrive, et aujourd'hui, je suis plus perdu que jamais, sans elle, et sans toi surtout. Ton intelligence me manque cruellement.

Là où elle va, elle te retrouvera, j'en suis sûr, et tu la rencontreras enfin. Et moi, que dois-je faire à présent ? Une semaine que je suis en congé -la mort d'un proche est une raison valable pour bénéficier d'un congé prolongé apparemment, j'ai jusqu'après Noël d'après l'autorisation- et je tourne en rond.

Ma jambe me fait mal de nouveau. Tu me dirais sûrement que c'est psychosomatique, qu'il faut vaincre la douleur, mais je n'en ai plus la force. Je n'ai presque pas dormi depuis sa mort, mes nuits sont remplies de cauchemars où je te revois sauter. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Sherlock ? Tu m'as détruit, tu étais la seule personne en qui j'accordais une confiance totale, bien que tes nombreuses expériences me prenant pour sujet m'aient fait mal. Et tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis trop attaché à toi, et ta… mort m'a anéanti. Je suis veuf, Sherlock. Pas depuis une semaine, non; depuis trois ans.

Mary me manque terriblement, mais toi, c'est pire encore. C'est viscéral, je veux te retrouver. Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas ton courage, je ne peux pas faire ce que tu as fait. Sauter. Sur ce toit, tu n'as pas hésité à faire ce qu'il fallait. Tu as tout simplement sauté, et je sais, je sens que tu l'as fait pour me sauver. Mais ça m'a anéanti. Tu m'as brisé, Sherlock.

Je dois paraître bien égocentrique. Mais peu importe, c'est mon article, il n'est destiné qu'à toi, et tu n'es même pas supposé pouvoir le lire. Je ne peux pas, je ne pourrai jamais faire ton geste, même en pensant que je pourrais te retrouver de l'autre côté. J'ai bien trop peur… de ça.

Sherlock, tu me manques.

John. »

Eh bien, il était de retour. Heureusement que John avait trop peur de la mort, sinon Sherlock aurait eu l'air bien fin en revenant. Plus de John ? Non, inimaginable. Il eut un étrange sourire. Il était… heureux. Il avait tellement manqué à John que… bon, il était peut-être temps d'arrêter Molly, ses caresses se faisaient peut-être un poil trop amoureuses.

- Hm… Molly.

Elle leva enfin les yeux de sa main et le regarda attentivement.

- J'aurais sûrement mieux fait de te le dire depuis longtemps, Molly, mais je pensais que tu renoncerais toi-même. J'imagine que ta cohabitation avec moi n'a pas dû aider. Il faut que tu m'oublies, Molly.

Elle sourit. Un petit sourire triste, l'invitant à continuer sur sa lancée. Il n'avait pas envie, enfin ! Elle avait très bien compris ! Mais il vit dans ses yeux qu'il lui devait bien ça; voilà plusieurs années qu'il se servait de ce petit –énorme ?- faible qu'elle avait pour lui.

- Je ne suis absolument pas le genre d'homme qui tombe amoureux, et continuer à t'accrocher va seulement te faire du mal, donc abandonne et passe à autre chose.

Hm, parler de ce genre de choses à quatre heures du matin n'arrangeait pas sa diplomatie. Il ferma l'ordinateur et observa la réaction de Molly. Elle continuait de sourire, avec des larmes qui montaient lentement dans ses yeux. Elle semblait pourtant aller bien, dans l'ensemble. Il pensa que c'était sûrement le fait de l'entendre de sa bouche qui lui faisait du mal. Il était certain qu'elle tentait déjà de penser à d'autres choses qui ne soient pas en lien avec lui, ou peu.

Il lui laissa un peu de temps, dégageant sa main et se levant pour se remplir un verre du fond de bouteille qui restait. Crémant, plutôt bon d'ailleurs, un substitut acceptable du champagne suite à la célébration du Réveillon.

Molly resta longtemps plantée à la même place, puis elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, et quand elle se releva, les yeux un peu gonflés et les joues marquées, elle semblait d'une bonne humeur à nouveau.

- … Tu dois aller chercher le chien chez moi, non ? Et moi, je dois emmener mon chaton. Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

Il haussa un sourcil à sa proposition; il était encore tôt. Mais de toutes manières, il n'était pas fatigué, il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit, et sûrement des deux prochains jours, comme c'était parti.

- Très bien, répondit-il en saisissant son manteau. Range le chat dans sa caisse, en attendant je vais attraper un taxi.

Elle hocha la tête, et il sortit de l'appartement, se rendant à la porte d'entrée et hélant le taxi qui passait exactement à cet instant, et le fit s'arrêter sur le côté en attendant que Molly arrive avec la caisse qui miaulait abondamment.

- Je déteste les chats, grogna-t-il, son regard noir figé sur le petit animal paniqué.

- Alors ça tombe juste bien que tu reviennes à Baker Street, rigola-t-elle en réponse.

Il resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet, et quand ils descendirent juste devant chez elle, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, bougon, alors qu'elle payait le trajet.

- Il est quatre heures et demi… tu veux tout de suite prendre le chien et partir, ou tu veux rester prendre un thé ?

- Un thé, merci. Il est trop tôt, le chien pourrait réveiller John en aboyant. Et le chat aura juste à se cacher dans ta chambre, tiens.

- Euh… très bien, rentre alors… tenta Molly, interloquée.

Ils retirèrent leurs vestes, et la jeune femme se rendit dans sa cuisine pour faire bouillir de l'eau, alors que Sherlock partait dans les toilettes. Il revint juste à temps pour voir la théière dans laquelle infusait du thé de Noël se poser sur la table basse. Il partit chercher deux tasses, et s'assit aux côtés de Molly. Elle remplit les deux tasses de thé, puis de lait, et il ajouta deux sucres au breuvage avant de le siroter.

- C'était dur... commença-t-elle, hésitant sur chaque mot à employer. … trois ans avec toi. Tu n'es pas facile à vivre, même si tu m'aidais un peu sur la fin. John... John sera sûrement ravi de te retrouver, mais tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait ne plus supporter de te voir avec ton comportement habituel ?

Sherlock ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Comment ça, ne plus le supporter ? John, qui l'avait attendu trois ans, pourrait toujours le supporter, enfin, ils étaient faits pour s'entendre, il ne pouvait plus le lâcher maintenant, alors qu'il venait de revenir !

- ... Tu... Tu m'as utilisée, continua-t-elle, les joues un peu rouges, et n'osant pas le fixer dans les yeux, préférant regarder le fond de sa tasse. C'est ça que je veux dire. J'ai été contente de le faire, mais... c'est déconseillé d'utiliser les gens qui te font confiance. Tu l'as fait aussi avec John, il a été blessé, tu sais... préféra-t-elle-même préciser, espérant sûrement créer une réaction chez lui. Si tu veux qu'il garde sa confiance en toi intacte... fais ce qu'il faut.

Ça avait marché. Maintenant, il se sentait mal. Pire, il ne se sentait plus à sa place dans cet appartement. Il devait partir de là, et vite.

- ... Molly, je dois y aller, je pense. Quelque chose à faire avant de... enfin, je dois promener le chien. Vas te coucher, tu as des cernes monstrueuses, acheva-t-il pour la dissuader de l'accompagner.

Il attrapa sa veste, la laisse du chien, l'attacha autour au collier de l'animal et sortit, souhaitant une bonne nuit à Molly, qui lui répondit d'une voix étonnée de bien rentrer. Et voilà. C'était fini. Il allait enfin vivre à nouveau à Baker Street. Avec John et le chien. Il tira doucement sur la laisse, et ils descendirent ensemble dans la rue, où il tourna à gauche, et ils marchèrent longuement à la lumière des lampadaires, jusqu'au cimetière où il avait été enterré –quelle ironie. Il détacha l'animal et le laissa se promener un peu, alors qu'il cherchait sa tombe dans la pénombre. Il la trouva cependant assez vite, à côté d'une autre, beaucoup plus récente, à la pierre blanche comme le marbre et sur laquelle était écrit le nom de Mary Morstan. Voilà donc la femme de John.

Sherlock mit un genou à terre, et observa le sol autour de lui. La tombe de Mary avait été visitée sûrement tous les jours, d'après les marques sur l'herbe et le temps qu'elle avait passé dans ce cimetière. Sa tombe à lui avait été bien plus visitée encore, les traces étaient étendues; John s'était souvent agenouillé devant son nom, et s'il interprétait correctement les légères et anciennes traces d'ongles présentes sur la pierre, il avait souvent craqué et laissé libre cours à ses larmes, allant jusqu'à griffer l'édifice. Il caressa lentement les traces et avisa le bouquet devant lui. S'il n'avait pas été déposé le soir même, John s'en était sûrement occupé la veille, mais pas plus tard; les fleurs avaient à peine perdu leur éclat. De l'autre côté, sur la tombe de Mary, se trouvait un autre bouquet, autour duquel plusieurs autres fanaient depuis déjà plusieurs jours; ce qui signifiait d'après ses observations que ce qu'il pensait était juste, John était passé au cimetière quelques heures auparavant pour déposer un bouquet devant le nom de sa femme, mais n'avait plus jugé utile de remplacer celles qui ornaient son cercueil à lui. Il vit aussi un petit collier aux deux cœurs entrelacés entre les bouquets et sourit; John était un véritable sentimental, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'offrir ses cadeaux, même aux morts.

- J'imagine que je devrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait à John. Du moins, c'est ce qu'un autre être humain ferait. Mais… je vais simplement te dire de reposer en paix. Je suis de retour.

Puis il se leva, siffla le chien et sortit du cimetière. A présent, alors que les lumières commençaient à faiblir, il regarda l'heure sur son portable; déjà six heures trente. Il pourrait peut-être vite rentrer à Baker Street avant que John ne s'aperçoive de son absence. Il en aurait pour une bonne heure de marche, mais il n'avait pas envie de prendre le taxi, surtout avec l'animal qui jappait à ses pieds.

Ils se promenèrent tranquillement, empruntant des ruelles sombres, des avenues désertes, traversées de quelques taxis seulement, Sherlock se fit aborder par une prostituée à un tournant, et la rembarra si bien qu'elle courut de l'autre côté de la chaussée, scandalisée, et bientôt, la porte du 221B Baker Street fut devant eux. Sherlock sortit ses clés du fond de sa poche, et ouvrit au chien en lui ordonnant d'abord le silence. Il s'agissait là de ne pas réveiller le médecin à une heure trop matinale. Ils montèrent ensemble tranquillement les marches, et il poussa la porte de l'appartement, tombant sur John, déjà réveillé –au moins il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de ce problème-, et visiblement sortant d'une crise de larmes. Sherlock fronça les sourcils. John avait cru qu'il avait rêvé; il n'avait pas laissé de marques de sa présence suffisamment visibles. Quel idiot, John aurait dû savoir qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ! Cependant, il réussit à contrôler sa voix, la menant à l'absence d'émotion totale, quand il exposa ce qu'il avait observé :

- Tu as cru que tu avais rêvé.

- Non, je…

Sherlock le coupa de son regard perçant.

- Oui, finit-il par admettre.

Ah, tout de même. Cependant, cela ne lui plaisait pas.

- Je suis là, John. Je ne vais pas partir, je te le promets, ajouta-t-il en plongeant ses yeux profondément dans ceux de son meilleur ami.

- Tu n'as pas dormi, comprit enfin le médecin.

- Je n'avais pas sommeil, se contenta-t-il de dire. Vers sept heures je suis sorti pour aller chercher le chien.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le chien aux pieds de Sherlock.

- Il a un nom ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, je l'appelle LE chien.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, soupira-t-il.

Sherlock sentit ses sourcils se froncer. Pourquoi cette réponse ? En quoi… oh, et puis peu importait.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ta nuit ? finit par demander John.

- J'ai lu ton blog, répondit Sherlock d'un ton normal.

- Tu as lu mon... Je n'ai plus posté mes articles depuis... Depuis ce jour-là, lui dit-il sans comprendre.

- Je sais, admit-il. J'ai fouillé dans tes articles non postés sur ton ordinateur et je les ai lus, continua-t-il sans grande honte.

- Sherlock... C'est privé ! s'énerva John en posant sa main sur son front.

Où était le problème, enfin ?

- Ca me concerne ! Protesta-t-il.

- Ce sont MES...Ce sont de mes sentiments dont il s'agit, chuchota presque le blond.

- Des sentiments qui me concernent, dit-il sur le même ton en le fixant longuement.

John lâcha son regard et partit vers la cuisine. Sherlock entendit l'eau bouillir, et vint le rejoindre. Ce comportement, il le connaissait vraiment trop bien.

- Tu es fâché ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque rhétorique.

- Bien sûr que je suis fâché ! rétorqua son colocataire, comme il le pensait.

Cependant, il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela le contrariait tant. Il s'assit sur la table de la cuisine et pianota la table de ses longs doigts. Ce qu'il avait lu était peut-être les sentiments de John, mais enfin, rien de honteux n'en était vraiment sorti, ou alors, et il était probable que ce soit le problème, il était un tel handicapé des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas compris certains sous-entendus dans les articles. L'eau bouillante fut déposée sur la table, et John disparut presque instantanément derrière un journal datant de plusieurs années. Rah, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le dérider un peu. Visiblement, apprendre qu'il avait fouiné dans ses articles l'avait quelque peu énervé.

- John… tenta-t-il. Je suis touché et… plutôt flatté de tout ce que tu as pu écrire, avoua-t-il.

- Tu ne devrais pas l'être. Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir accès à ces informations, grogna le blond sans se détourner de son journal.

- Si des gens écrivent sur des personnes ce n'est pas pour que les personnes concernées aient un jour accès à ces écrits ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Pas toujours, et pas dans ce cas-là, répondit-il sèchement.

C'était incompréhensible. Bien sûr, il était supposé être mort quand John avait écrit ces articles, mais il les avait écrits à son intention, en particulier les derniers, dans lesquels il lui demandait même directement de prendre soin de Mary, si ce n'était pas destiné à lui, alors il ne comprenait plus rien.

- Tu as tout lu ? demanda finalement John.

- Oui, déclara-t-il sans y penser.

Un immense soupir le fit regretter un instant d'avoir répondu ainsi. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu ne pas avouer qu'il avait bel et bien tout lu. John devait considérer certains articles comme particulièrement gênants. Il pourrait tenter quelque chose pour rectifier son erreur…

- Non, c'est faux. Je n'ai lu que quelques articles et j'ai dit ça pour voir ta réaction, pour voir si je devais oui ou non lire le reste. J'ai ma réponse, sourit-il.

- Tu n'as pas changé, lui dit-il, très clairement soulagé, en baissant enfin son journal.

Alors, il avait eu raison de changer sa réponse. Il valait sûrement mieux qu'il ne sache pas. Il se serait peut-être éloigné de lui, par gêne, s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

- Je sais, répondit-il. Que peut-il y avoir de si gênant à propos de moi ?

- Ne cherche pas à savoir, l'intima-t-il. S'il te plaît... ajouta-t-il même d'une voix mielleuse qu'il n'utilisait toujours qu'en ultime recours.

Eh bien, il ne tenait _vraiment_ pas à ce que certains articles soient lus. Il lui faudrait réfléchir plus longuement sur la question. Il mordilla sa lèvre et hocha la tête; autant continuer à faire croire à John qu'il ne connaissait pas le contenu de tous ses articles. Le médecin fronça très légèrement les sourcils, puis servit le thé qui avait fini d'infuser. Oui, cela valait mieux ainsi. John… n'avait pas à le savoir. Pas pour le moment du moins, il avait d'abord besoin de comprendre ce qui le dérangeait tant.

- Il faudrait quand même trouver un vrai nom à ce chien, sourit-il finalement.

- Tu crois ? "Le" chien, je trouvais que ça sonnait plutôt bien, dit Sherlock d'une voix songeuse.

- Je ne me vois pas sortir dans la rue et l'appeler comme ça, lança-t-il en soupirant.

- Tu prêtes trop attention à ce que les gens peuvent bien penser, John.

- Et toi, pas assez. Tu n'as même pas pensé à informer toi-même ton frère de ta miraculeuse réapparition, lui reprocha-t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Comme si ça t'importait, répondit Sherlock en haussant un sourcil. Il aurait fini par le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre de toute façon !

- Il n'y a pas que lui, c'est simplement que...

- Que quoi ? Coupa-t-il.

- Comment as-tu survécu ? Je t'ai vu tomber, tout le monde t'a vu tomber et lorsque j'ai pris ton pouls, je n'ai absolument rien senti ! Tu étais là, devant moi, mort ! J'ai cherché mille raisons qui auraient pu faire en sorte que tout cela n'engendre pas le fait que tu sois réellement mort, réellement... plus là. Mais en vain ! Comment as-tu fait, Sherlock ? Comment as-tu réussi ce... miracle ?

Sherlock sourit. C'était donc là que ça coinçait. John voulait savoir. Mais il n'estimait pas le moment approprié pour lui avouer la manière dont il s'y était pris; les petites aides à la mascarade n'étaient pas toutes honorables, et il préférait l'épargner des visions qu'il en tirerait s'il lui disait tout.

- C'est un peu trop long et ennuyeux à expliquer et cela ferait perdre toute la magie à la chose, tu ne crois pas ? éluda-t-il.

- Non, répondit fermement John.

- Ah John, soupira-t-il. Est-ce que c'est réellement important ?

- Pour moi, ça l'est. Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant trois ans, convaincu que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas heureux de te voir, je n'ai jamais été plus heureux, mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas à comprendre.

Son cœur manqua un battement. John venait de dire une chose que Sherlock n'aurait jamais soupçonné le toucher autant. Il en avait une boule dans la gorge, et il se sentait tout simplement heureux.

- Jamais été plus heureux ? demanda-t-il pour être certain d'avoir bien compris, ce n'était presque pas concevable pour lui qu'il ait dit une chose pareille.

- Jamais, confirma le blond, les joues rosissant.

Voilà, il se sentait véritablement heureux. Il garda ses yeux dans ceux de John, tentant de percer le mystère de ses joues un peu rouges et des pupilles dilat… non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était probablement que la joie de le revoir, après tout ce temps, ces choses provoquaient de drôles de réactions parfois…

- Moi non plus, ajouta-t-il simplement en déviant enfin ses yeux.

Il avait lancé ça sans réfléchir, et il devait bien s'avouer que c'était très embarrassant.

- Je te demande pardon ? osa encore demander son meilleur ami.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, John, se renfrogna-t-il.

Oui, il avait très bien entendu, et le dire une fois était déjà trop pour lui, s'il le répétait il deviendrait aussi rouge que lui, et ce n'était même pas envisageable.

- Et si je partais, là, maintenant ? demanda soudain John.

_Quoi_ ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi partirait-il ? Grand dieu non, c'était impossible qu'il fasse une chose pareille !

- Pourquoi le ferais-tu ? s'étonna-t-il d'une voix mesurée, mais la lèvre tremblante.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te pardonnais, rappela-t-il alors.

- John, protesta-t-il. Je-

Il se coupa lui-même. Ah non ! Non, non, non ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il ne pouvait pas… pas lui ! Non, non, non ! Mais quel… quel enfant, c'était scandaleux, comment pouvait-il seulement lui faire un coup pareil ? Rah, il exagérait, enfin !

- C'est immature, lui dit-il en sortant de sa bataille mentale. Surtout de ta part !

- Quoi donc ? Demandai-je avec une voix fluette teintée d'innocence.

- Tu mens. Tout dans ton comportement d'hier soir suggérait que tu ne voulais pas que je parte. Pourquoi partirais-tu, toi ? Oh bien sûr, tu as encore l'appartement que tu partageais avec ta défunte épouse, mais toi comme moi savons que tu n'y as pas mis les pieds depuis plusieurs jours et que ça ne risque pas de changer, du moins dans les prochains mois. Comment je le sais ? A cause de ta barbe mal rasée et des légères coupures que tu t'es fait qui indiquent que tu n'utilises pas ton rasoir habituel depuis plusieurs jours déjà, à cause du pyjama que tu portes qui a été acheté récemment - curieuse envie de faire du shopping juste après le décès de sa femme ? Soyons sérieux, et enfin plusieurs relevés qui se trouvent dans la poche de ton blouson et qui indiquent des notes d'hôtels pour les derniers jours. Autrement dit, c'est soit ici, soit l'hôtel. Mais quelque chose te retient ici et c'est moi. Car je t'ai manqué, John, et c'est pour cela que tu m'as presque supplié de rester hier soir, dit-il à nouveau d'une traite.

Et voilà, tout était dit. John ne pouvait plus le cacher, il ne partirait pas. Il ne partirait jamais. Pas vrai ? La voix douce de Molly résonna dans ses oreilles, chantonnant un léger 'Si tu veux qu'il garde sa confiance en toi intacte, fais ce qu'il faut.' en boucle dans sa tête. Puis il vit que John avait la bouche entrouverte, un regard perplexe et époustouflé à la fois planté dans les yeux, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, flatté de sa réaction. Cela lui avait bien manqué.

- Et le fait que tu veuilles me faire paniquer n'est sans doute qu'une raison de t'assurer que tu m'as manqué aussi et que je ne veux pas que tu partes, ajouta-t-il en se concentrant sur la théière, n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux pour sa dernière réplique. La réponse est oui.

- Oui ?

- Ne me force pas à le dire, se plaignit-il en le regardant encore dans les yeux.

John ouvrit à peine la bouche que le chien jappa dans le salon, et Sherlock, trop heureux de pouvoir s'échapper de cette situation, se leva précipitamment, et l'appela pour sortir un peu.

- Je m'en charge !

- Attends ! Sherlock ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour ce que je t'ai demandé ! Sherlock ! Appela John dans une dernière tentative désespérée.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-il, faussement étonné. Ce n'est pas mon genre, je suis monsieur réponse-à-tout par excellence, non ? lui sourit-il. A plus tard, John !

* * *

John se frappait le front du poing lorsque Sherlock revint avec le chien en nage. Lorsque le blond s'aperçut de sa présence et de son regard plus qu'intrigué, suite à son appel soucieux, il se reprit vite, mais Sherlock avait juste eu le temps de voir une lueur de culpabilité dans ses yeux. Le temps de réaccorder les données acquises depuis son retour, et il comprit bien vite ce qui le tourmentait. _Mary_. John lui avait lui-même dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que ce jour-ci, alors que sa femme était morte depuis peu. Il y avait de quoi culpabiliser… il le supposait du moins, parce que lui-même se fichait de ce genre de sentiments.

- Tout va bien, tenta le blond, un faux sourire aux lèvres qui le fit tiquer. Il faut… Il faut que…

- Que ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Que j'aille faire les courses ! acheva précipitamment son colocataire en bondissant de sa chaise.

Il mit un petit instant à réagir, ne comprenant pas immédiatement le sens de ces paroles, puis il se réveilla un peu.

- Oh ! dit-il alors. Oui tu as raison, le frigo est vide... Il faudrait que j'aille faire des courses aussi, acheva-t-il, rien que pour tester les capacités de réaction de son colocataire –en combien de temps comprendrait-il le sous-entendu ?

- Bien, très bien… marmonna le médecin d'un air absent, avant de voir son sourire s'étendre, où il réagit au quart de tour. PAS DE TÊTE ! hurla-t-il en attrapant son manteau.

- Cela ne dépend pas de moi ! dit la voix enfantine et enjouée du brun, ravi de revoir le John qu'il avait connu.

Dès qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, il bondit dans le salon, attrapa le chien qui s'était couché sur le fauteuil et l'embêta de tout son soûl, lui attrapant les babines, titillant ses oreilles, grattant son ventre et sa tête.

- La vie ici va être fantastique ! lança-t-il, bourré d'enthousiasme.

- Oui, elle deviendra certainement beaucoup plus mouvementée à partir de maintenant, lui répondit une voix de femme enrouée.

Il se retourna et rejoignit Mrs Hudson en deux pas pour lui faire un baiser sur le front.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? Tout a changé, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tout est comme avant. Vous n'avez absolument rien bougé ici. Ça fait du bien de revenir ici, lui avoua-t-il, alors qu'elle lui caressait maternellement le bras droit.

- Si tu savais combien tu nous as tous manqués… soupira-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tu… Tu es parti si longtemps Sherlock, je…

Il la prit tendrement entre ses longs bras, la serrant contre son abdomen. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à parler de cela, mais elle aussi lui avait terriblement manqué.

- Veux-tu un thé, Sherlock ? demanda-t-elle quand il l'eût relâchée.

- J'en ai assez eu pour l'instant, merci Mrs Hudson, dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, assurément, la vie dans cet appartement reprenait, et s'annonçait splendide ! Il ne comptait pas regretter son choix, quelles que furent ses hésitations. Il se souvenait vaguement de l'année passée, quand peu avant le vingt-cinq décembre, il avait disparu de chez Molly, la laissant avec un message sur son portable de quelques mots lui disant qu'il risquait de ne pas revenir, selon la situation dans laquelle il serait. Il la soupçonnait d'avoir passé le pire Noël de sa vie, en compagnie de John, Lestrade et Mrs Hudson et tentant malgré tout de sourire.

Puis, il était revenu un bon mois plus tard, une balafre lui déchirant la joue, qui par chance avait facilement cicatrisé, et un trou dans le ventre qui lui avait fait mal un bon bout de temps. Il ne lui avait jamais expliqué ce qui avait causé cette terrible blessure. Comment expliquer à la jeune femme qu'elle était qu'il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'Edimbourg à se battre à l'épée sur la place centrale de la ville ? Non, il préférait garder ces choses pour lui. Il sourit encore, et alla s'allonger sur son canapé, alors que Mrs Hudson redescendait, toute guillerette.

Il se releva bien vite, lorsque John revint, chargé comme un bœuf, et appela à l'aide. Il lui adressa un énorme sourire, et s'empara des deux énormes sacs de courses, s'inquiétant, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, du nombre de condiments qu'il avait pris.

- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu allais prendre autant de choses. Je serais venu avec toi pour t'aider.

- Je te demande pardon ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé durant ces trois ans ? Tu t'es transformé en... un gentil ? plaisanta le blond s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

- Vivre avec Molly doit avoir certains avantages je suppose... ça créé de nouvelles habitudes, expliqua-t-il en rangeant les courses. Je lui devais beaucoup et cela aurait paru inconvenant de ne pas faire tout ce que je pouvais pour l'aider en retour...

- Mais encore ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment tu avais fait... Que dois-tu à Molly exactement ?

- Ma vie, répondit-il simplement en baissant les yeux.

Ce fut le silence, et Sherlock rangea les dernières bouteilles qui traînaient au fond des sacs, puis vint à la rencontre de John, se planta devant lui, l'observa un peu. Il avait l'air contrarié, et livré à une bataille intérieure qui dépassait son entendement, aussi il décida de continuer un peu plus loin sa route et de s'emparer de son violon. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son ami.

- A quoi réfléchis-tu ? lança-t-il enfin après quelques minutes.

- A la meilleure façon de te faire avouer des explications, lâcha le blond, sans que Sherlock n'en croie un mot, le regard qu'il avait vu n'était pas interrogateur, mais bien torturé.

- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais en avoir aussi, dit-il alors d'un ton nonchalant, le laissant en paix avec ce problème pour le moment.

- A propos de ? lui demanda John, l'air étonné.

- Mary Morstan.

- Tu te rends bien évidemment compte que je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où tu veux en venir ?

- Je crois que si. A propos de ça, et aussi à propos de tes articles non publiés.

- Je refuse de parler de ça, répondit-il sur un ton définitif.

- Pourquoi pas ? s'étonna-t-il; il fallait bien se l'avouer, il ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi cela le gênait tant de parler de choses pareilles.

- En trois foutues années tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il y a des choses qui se font et d'autres qui ne se font pas ?! dit alors le blond en haussant le ton.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules en redéposant son violon sur son support. Non, il n'avait pas compris, ou plutôt il s'en fichait, il allait où il voulait s'il le voulait, John devait tout simplement trouver un moyen plus original de faire ses mots de passe.

- Elle me ressemblait, insista-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, coupa-t-il.

- Mais tu le sais déjà, c'est toi qui l'a écrit.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

John était fébrile, il le voyait très bien. Quelque chose de très mauvais s'était produit. Quelque chose qu'il ne se pardonnait visiblement pas. Et Sherlock était bien décidé à le découvrir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il le regarda une dernière fois, et, tout d'un coup de fort méchante humeur, il partit se réfugier sur son canapé, dos à la pièce. Pourquoi John devait-il tout compliquer ainsi ? Il ne lui faisait donc pas confiance ? Que craignait-il en lui parlant de Mary ? _Si tu veux qu'il garde sa confiance en toi intacte, fais ce qu'il faut._ Non, non, il fallait qu'il se sorte cette phrase de sa tête, elle ne faisait qu'embrouiller ses idées.

Mais _pourquoi_, pourquoi John lui cachait-il cette histoire ? Même en lisant tous ses articles non publiés, il n'avait trouvé aucune explication, hormis le fait qu'il s'en voulait terriblement pour quelque chose qui s'était produit, et qu'il ne faisait qu'évoquer, sans même mentionner de quoi il était question, mais simplement des excuses à son égard. Rien. John ne faisait confiance à personne, à rien même, puisque ses écrits eux-mêmes n'hébergeaient rien qui explique ce qui s'était passé. Il ne comprenait pas…

- On fait un marché ? lança alors son ami, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il tendit une oreille en grognant un semblant d'interrogation non intéressée.

- Si tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour survivre dans les moindres détails, je te dirai ce que tu veux savoir à propos de Mary et de votre ressemblance, proposa-t-il alors.

- Donc elle me ressemblait vraiment, souffla-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

Bien sûr qu'elle lui ressemblait, il avait lu sa description. Mais il n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'y croire. John… John avait trouvé la personne qui lui convenait, tous ses bons côtés à lui renforcés par d'autres qualités encore. Il sentait une contraction dans son estomac qui le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. _John avait trouvé mieux que lui_. Pourquoi restait-il ici, dans ce cas ?

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'en douter tout à l'heure, lui remarquer le blond en haussant un sourcil d'étonnement.

Il haussa une fois de plus les épaules, et ne répondit pas. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt à dire le petit secret de sa survie… et les inquiétudes qui avaient suivi. Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.

- Tu t'es finalement décidé ? demanda-t-il d'une traite pour changer de sujet.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Pour savoir si tu restais ici ou si tu retournais chez Mme Morstan.

- Mary, Sherlock, Mary. Comment diable peux-tu être au courant de ça ?

Ben voyons, c'était évident ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire ses explications, mais se fit couper par un signe de la main qui lui indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas à se donner cette peine.

- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était agaçant de t'avoir comme colocataire, dit simplement John.

_Pardon_ ? _Pardon_ ? Il osait lui dire une chose pareille à un tel moment ?! Bon sang, mais il ne comprenait donc pas par quoi il passait ? Bien sûr que non, John était loin d'être un génie, comment pourrait-il seulement _comprendre _? Il se leva brusquement et alla se cacher dans sa chambre.

- Heu… tout va bien ? tenta le médecin, de l'autre côté de la porte encore entrouverte.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il froidement en claquant la porte et en la fermant à clé.

Comment _pouvait-il_ lui dire une chose pareille ?! Il savait bien qu'il était loin d'être parfait, mais enfin, s'il était si agaçant, alors pourquoi exactement John avait-il dépéri ainsi, hm ? Et s'il ne lui convenait pas, il n'avait plus qu'à repartir vivre dans son autre appartement, il ne le retenait pas ?

'Abruti.' pensa-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans son pied de lit. Plus jamais il ne referait ça. Plus jamais, ses orteils le lui interdisaient formellement. John l'énervait au plus haut point. _Mary_ n'était plus là, alors pourquoi John culpabilisait-il autant que le montraient ses yeux désespérés ? Il entendit vaguement les grattements et gémissements du chien, mais il s'en fichait. John le trouvait agaçant. _Agaçant_. Il tournait en rond depuis plusieurs heures, puis il tendit l'oreille; pas un bruit. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, la referma et jeta un œil dans le salon; John dormait sur le fauteuil dans une position qui n'avait pas l'air très confortable.

Il aurait sûrement souri, s'il n'était pas aussi énervé contre lui. Il jeta un œil au paquet de thé qui traînait sur la table, le renifla un instant, et s'éloigna; cette odeur de fleurs et d'amandes lui était très désagréable, un mélange tout simplement imbuvable.

- Sherlock, entendit-il d'une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis longtemps.

Il se tourna face à son frère –qui avait encore pris du poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il fit un signe de tête vers l'étage du dessus, lui indiquant qu'aucune discussion ne se ferait en présence du blond endormi. Mycroft le laissa passer devant lui, et le suivit dans la chambre du dessus. Lorsque Sherlock eut fermé la porte, il prit la parole.

- Qu'y a-t-il Mycroft, pourquoi viens-tu jusqu'ici aujourd'hui ?

Son frère eut un léger sourire et baissa les yeux sur ses doigts manucurés.

- J'ai été… surpris d'entendre parler de ton retour. J'aurais peut-être dû faire un peu plus attention, lorsque tu apparaissais sur les caméras, tu étais plutôt reconnaissable par moments… Mais je ne suis pas ici pour parler de cela.

- Crache le morceau Mycroft, je ne veux pas y passer la journée.

- Moran. Voilà ce qu'il se passe.

- Quoi, Moran ? Il n'y a aucun problème avec Moran, il se cache, il ne se passera rien, répondit Sherlock, les sourcils froncés, sans comprendre où son frère voulait en venir.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr, Sherlock ?

- J'ai la situation bien en main, ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras, se fermant à toute contestation de Mycroft, qui insista pourtant.

- Non, Sherlock, tu ne l'as pas en main, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si tu l'avais bien en main, tu ne serais jamais revenu ici, tu aurais continué tout seul à chercher le dernier membre de l'organisation ! Allez, que se passe-t-il ? Tu sais ce qu'il vaut, il faut que tu bouges !

- Je te répète que tout est sous contrôle, Mycroft ! s'énerva Sherlock, qui ne supportait pas que cet abruti vienne lui dicter sa conduite, alors que c'était avant tout sa faute s'il avait été obligé de disparaître tout ce temps.

- Il est plus qu'évident que tu _avais_ la situation bien en mains mais tout le monde sait que tu es de retour à présent, Sherlock.

- Et alors ? s'écria-t-il en faisant un pas agressif en avant. Tu crois sérieusement qu'il va risquer de s'en prendre à moi maintenant ? Mon retour l'aura pris au dépourvu, il doit d'abord établir un plan et cela prendra du temps, il le sait, je le sais et tu le sais aussi Mycroft !

- Et combien de temps crois-tu qu'il lui faille ? Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, Sherlock, ne le sous-estime pas comme tu sous-estimais Moriarty, lui répondit son frère avec une voix teintée de quelque chose qui semblait s'approcher de l'inquiétude.

- C'est hors de propos, ragea-t-il. Ça n'a absolument rien à voir et je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à sa recherche immédiatement. Cette conversation est close !

Il se dirigea vers la porte, bien décidé à sortir, quand Mycroft le prit au dépourvu.

- Pourquoi donc ? Est-ce que ton retour ne s'est pas fait comme tu l'avais prévu ? Qu'est ce qui peut te retenir d'agir tout de suite ? D'habitude, tu ne laissais pas des ordures comme lui vagabonder en liberté ainsi...

Il resta un moment silencieux, figé avec la main sur la poignée, puis la relâcha doucement, en soupirant encore pour la forme. La raison, c'était John. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser d'affaires –le réaliser était très étrange pour lui-, il ne voulait que retrouver l'endroit où il se sentait chez lui. Mettre en travers de son chemin l'affaire Moran… non, pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas. Il revint en arrière, et quand il fut suffisamment proche à son goût de son frère, il dit doucement :

- Je dois d'abord régler certaines choses.

- Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec John ? demanda alors son frère, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Cette fois, il n'hésita plus. Il s'élança vers la porte, et l'ouvrit violemment, furieux, pour repartir s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre. Pas question qu'il voie encore qui que ce soit aujourd'hui, tout le monde s'était passé le mot pour l'exaspérer, il allait craquer si ça continuait comme ça.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, pendant lesquelles des voix résonnaient dans la chambre de John, des coups furent donnés à la porte. Il resta silencieux, allongé en boule dans son lit, dos au monde, le nez dans son oreiller. Pas question qu'il laisse encore quiconque l'énerver. Les coups reprirent, et John l'appela doucement, lui demandant de lui ouvrir. Non ! Non, il n'allait pas faire plaisir à cet idiot alors qu'il était si _agaçant_ ! Qu'il se débrouille sans lui ! Mais il savait se montrer patient; il prenait son temps entre chaque appel, et finit par menacer de défoncer la porte s'il n'ouvrait pas. _Pourquoi_ ne pouvait-il pas le laisser _tranquille_ ?! Qu'il vive donc sa vie sans lui, ce n'était pas nécessaire de continuer comme ça ! Il soupira d'exaspération, et sortit lentement du lit.

- Tu l'auras voulu, idiot ! s'énervait de l'autre côté de la porte le blond. Un, deux, tro - Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il quand il percuta de sa main le corps de Sherlock, qui avait enfin ouvert. En quoi sont faits tes abdominaux ? En béton ? gémit-il en se massant les doigts.

En os en fait, il avait touché ses côtes.

- Je suis là, soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, John ? continua-t-il, ne désirant que retourner se cacher dans son coussin, et éventuellement réussir à se reposer un peu.

- Je... heu...te parler... Si tu veux bien, répondit John, clairement pris au dépourvu.

- Pour le bien de cette porte et de toutes celles qui me sépareront de toi, je ne crois pas avoir le choix à ce stade, grogna Sherlock en s'appuyant au cadran de sa porte.

Il regarda John fermer les yeux, agacé –si cela l'énervait tellement, pourquoi le déranger ?- et marmonner avant de se lancer :

- Quel est ton but, au juste ? Pourquoi m'avoir averti que tu étais vivant si c'est pour mettre autant de distance entre nous deux ? demanda-t-il d'une traite.

La question laissa Sherlock sans réponse un instant. Et voilà qu'il s'emportait à nouveau. Pourquoi était-il revenu, si… oui, pourquoi, alors que John le supportait beaucoup moins bien qu'avant ? _Si tu veux qu'il garde sa confiance en toi intacte, fais ce qu'il faut. _

- Je me le demande, marmonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as tout simplement pas laissé vivre sans toi ? lui demanda alors John du tac au tac, et cela lui porta un coup dur.

Alors voilà. Trois ans qu'il s'était coupé de tous ses liens affectifs pour s'occuper de l'organisation Moriarty, il ne lui restait plus que Moran, il avait prévu de s'en charger avant de rentrer; pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? Parce que plus le temps passait, et plus le fait de ne plus voir John lui pesait. Il était rentré beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, et pour quoi ? Pour se faire jeter ? Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre pourquoi John lui disait une chose pareille; quelques heures auparavant, il disait encore qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

- Je... commença à nouveau le blond, l'air coupable.

- Je l'ai fait, le coupa-t-il. Pendant trois ans. Mais tu as raison, je suis revenu... Ce n'était pas dans le plan. Je ne devais plus jamais revenir. Je devais disparaître de ta vie, expliqua-t-il, les yeux brillants, ne pouvant pas contenir son amertume. Et ça aurait dû être facile, je sais me détacher facilement. Ma vie aurait dû être construite ailleurs et je n'aurais jamais dû avoir de contact avec toi, t'informer que j'étais vivant. Tout aurait dû se passer de cette façon.

- Mais ? tenta l'autre, qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il lui expliquait.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais quelque chose dans le regard de John le fit réaliser; ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, mais simplement qu'il n'était plus habitué à son comportement. Il tenait toujours autant à lui, du moins c'était ce qu'il voyait là. John ne voulait pas le perdre encore une fois. Aussi, il ravala sa réplique cinglante, qui lui aurait cloué le bec pour de bon, et évita ainsi d'avouer pour qui exactement il était revenu, et préféra énoncer les faits.

- Mais rien du tout. Ce ne sont que de simples constatations. Le reste, tu le vois comme quiconque, je suis à présent devant toi.

- Je pensais plutôt à la raison qui t'avait poussé à revenir, insista-t-il encore.

Sherlock se tendit, ferma la porte, changea vite fait de tenue, alors que John s'inquiétait et toquait, puis la rouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Sortons prendre l'air, décida-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

- A cette heure-ci ? s'étonna John.

- On peut aller manger quelque part, si tu veux, répliqua-t-il en prenant ses clés posées sur le bureau du salon.

En entendant le bruit des clés, le chien, qui était resté calmement allongé sur le canapé depuis l'incident avec Mycroft, se redressa et courut vers eux en remuant la queue et en gémissant.

- Tu connais un restaurant qui accepte les chiens ? A moins que la réponse soit oui, nous allons devoir sortir la bête avant d'envisager d'aller autre part.

- Hm, se contenta-t-il de répondre en hochant la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas tellement tes changements de comportement depuis hier soir, lança John après une dizaine de minutes de marche.

Sherlock resta silencieux, fixant le chien qui tirait à la laisse qu'il tenait à la main. Ses changements de comportement étaient dus à son retour, au fait que John lui fasse des réflexions, et surtout… surtout à cette maudite phrase qui lui tournait toujours dans la tête. Il savait que Molly, quand elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur, disait des choses très justes; et ce qu'elle lui avait dit le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être à sa place, même aux côtés de John, qui pourtant faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'accueillir à nouveau dans sa vie.

Mais John avait vécu un mariage pendant que Sherlock stagnait depuis trois ans, sa vie se réduisant à la poursuite des fidèles de Moriarty. Et ce nom qui était apparu… Sebastian Moran. Le nom qui était au bout de toutes les langues, dans l'ombre de tout. Il était heureux d'être revenu, et pourtant il craignait la suite des événements; et si… et s'il avait fait une erreur ? Mycroft l'avait bien assez soulevé, il fallait retrouver Moran au plus vite.

Mais le problème était que Moran était caché dans l'ombre. Avant de le trouver, il faudrait affronter des dangers qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre à présent. Il ne regrettait absolument pas d'être revenu au bercail, mais il n'avait plus le droit de vagabonder comme ces trois dernières années, sans prendre en compte les dangers qu'il ferait courir à ses proches. Il était vivant, et cette information allait tourner à une vitesse record. Si une personne dans le monde de la criminalité était mise au courant, alors tous seraient bientôt au courant. Il ne voulait, ne pouvait plus partir alors que John lui avait dit combien il était heureux de le savoir vivant. Il ne le lui pardonnerait pas s'il disparaissait à nouveau. Oui, John était heureux… et pourtant, il s'en voulait pour Mary, le comparait à Mary, le…

- Désolé de ne pas être le colocataire idéal. Mary devait sans doute être beaucoup plus facile à vivre. D'ailleurs elle était meilleure que moi dans presque tout, si j'ai bien compris ? Moi, en mieux. Je comprends que tu sois à ce point déçu de retomber dans du bas de gamme, acheva-t-il d'une voix morne.

Cela le touchait beaucoup plus que cela ne le devrait. Mais ce qu'il avait fait pour John… son ami réalisait-il seulement ce que cela signifiait, de se faire passer pour mort ? Connaissait-il la frayeur que c'était de sauter, et de penser que la moindre petite erreur de calcul serait fatale ? Et la balle, passée à quelques millimètres de son oreille, alors qu'il atterrissait sur le camion… Il avait été terrifié, ce jour-là. Mais il l'avait fait. Pour lui. Parce que Moriarty lui avait laissé sa chance. Il était désemparé, et probablement triste aussi, de voir que John ne comprenait pas tout cela. Et qu'il préférait penser à Mary plutôt qu'à sa vie qui reprenait.

- Il faut croire que le temps où j'admirais ton intelligence est terminé, le railla le blond.

- Pourquoi continuer quand tu sais qu'il y a tellement plus fascinant et mieux que moi, effectivement, dit sa voix rauque.

Il n'en pouvait plus, pourquoi fallait-il que John soit si difficile à comprendre ?

- Tu...Sherlock...

- Inutile de te justifier. Je comprends... Enfin j'essaye. Si tu veux, je ne t'embêterai plus, acheva-t-il sincèrement.

Il continua sa route sans vraiment réaliser que John s'était arrêté et qu'il était le seul à marcher encore, puis il sentit une traction à son poignet, et il fit tiré dans une ruelle où il le poussa violemment contre le mur; il eut un hoquet de surprise douloureuse, et planta ses prunelles dans celles de John, qui avait l'air réellement en colère. Qu'avait-il _encore_ fait ?

- Tu crois ... As-tu ... Comment as-tu pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que quiconque sur cette maudite planète pourrait t'égaler, te surpasser et te remplacer ? cria-t-il à son attention.

Cela lui paraissait pourtant évident; tout le monde avait des défauts, et il avait d'excellentes raisons de croire qu'il était l'une des personnes les plus insupportables de Londres; après tout, il faisait tout pour donner cette impression. Cependant, cette phrase lui fit du bien; John ne voulait définitivement pas le laisser tomber alors qu'il venait de le retrouver.

- Tu, commença-t-il en le pointant du doigt. Tu n'as... aucune idée, vraiment aucune...Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai pu endurer durant ces trois ans ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Tu... Tu m'as tué de l'intérieur, Sherlock !

Ses sourcils formèrent un arc étrange; donc, John avait bel et bien eu quelque chose qui s'approchait de sa propre détresse. Mais lui, il n'avait jamais eu la tentation de revenir à lui, comme cela avait été le cas pour Sherlock. Lui, il ne savait pas que c'était bien plus simple que cela pouvait le paraître. Pendant trois ans, Sherlock aurait pu soudainement franchir le pas de la porte et se planter devant John, avec un sourire, une tête ou une lance à la main. Moins il aurait attendu, plus la réaction de John aurait été un sourire, un petit sourire de contentement en voyant l'habituel.

- La seule chose qui m'a permis de ne pas devenir fou, c'était de penser que quelque part, tu n'étais pas mort, que tu pouvais encore vivre à travers moi, à travers les souvenirs que j'avais de nous ! C'est pour cela que Mary me faisait me sentir bien ! Elle me rappelait toi ! Je..., déglutit-il. Je suis un monstre ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimée pour elle, je ne l'ai aimé que parce que je pouvais t'ai... il se coupa et se reprit. … t'atteindre à travers elle !

Il ferma les yeux et sembla plongé dans un immense conflit. Sherlock commençait à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si coupable. Il n'arriverait jamais à saisir la difficulté d'une telle situation, mais il comprenait mieux. Il resta appuyé contre le mur dans son dos pendant que son meilleur ami se remettait de ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Le chien gémit à côté d'eux, placé entre leurs pieds, et ce fut là que tout bascula dans la tête de Sherlock.

- _JOHN_ ! hurla-t-il alors qu'il le voyait s'effondrer, le regard éteint.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**N'oubliez pas d'aller lire, si ce n'est déjà fait, _Le cri du cygne_ de Yuumi33 ! Et si vous voulez bien prendre un instant pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce qui vous a plu, moins plu, carrément dérangé ou ce que vous avez trouvé tout simplement génial, dites-moi tout !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et nous revoilà ici, bonjour à tous !**

**Le chapitre deux a été finalisé, donc le voilà ! Et je vous annonce que comme le chapitre 3 va connaître des changements majeurs, il risque (et en fait c'est certain, que raconte-je donc) de se séparer en deux parties, ce qui signifie que finalement nous allons avoir quatre chapitres ! Allez, je suis sûre que vous êtes contents. Non je ne suis pas _du tout_ narcissique, noon. Cependant, ce remaniement prendra beaucoup de temps, parce qu'écrire des chapitres aussi costaud, c'est long, très long, surtout en duo, et que les choses qu'on doit changer sont celles qui _font_ cette histoire, la base de l'intrigue, donc on va avoir beaucoup de travail à faire dessus.**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier (comme j'ai vu sur _Le cri du cygne_, il semblerait que l'histoire vous plaise quand même pas mal ;)) !**

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock s'était inquiété pour quelqu'un. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait accepté –et même insisté- de rester au chevet de cette même personne. Il voyait devant lui l'homme pour qui il avait totalement disparu de la vie dans la lumière pendant trois ans, inconscient dans son lit et parlant dans son sommeil qui, à en juger par les gémissements et les plaintes, n'était pas fait de doux rêves.

- Sh… Sher…

Il leva la tête et se pencha vers son meilleur ami, mais il refusait de se réveiller. Voilà une journée entière qu'il était dans cet état, et soufflait régulièrement la moitié de son prénom, serrait les poings, chuchotait le nom de Moriarty. Sherlock s'était même surpris une ou deux fois à sécher du pouce des larmes traitresses qui coulaient le long des joues de John. Il n'était pas faible, il devait juste avoir été… Sherlock se leva d'un bond et descendit dans la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que John avait bien pu avaler qu'il n'ait pas touché ? Qu'avait-il mangé ? Ce ne pouvait pas être le crémant; Sherlock en avait bu. Et cet empoisonnement ne semblait pas prévu pour toucher quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux, donc ce ne devait pas être quelque chose présent lors de la fête de Noël. Alors quoi ? Qu'avait mangé John au petit déjeuner ? Il n'avait rien mangé, il avait seulement…

_Le thé_ ! Il ouvrit violemment un des placards et en sortit la boite du thé que John gardait là depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il prit quelques feuilles et les disposa sur la table, et les tourna, les observa longuement jusqu'à ce que l'évidence se fasse; de tous petits grains blancs s'étaient collés aux feuilles, et, s'il en croyait son odorat, c'était bien là quelque chose de suspect; une odeur très forte d'amandes amères. Il lui semblait, il en était même certain, que John n'aimait pas les amandes. Un souvenir lui revenait, mais beaucoup trop lentement à son goût; il plongea dans son palais mental pour aller le tirer de son trou avant de le perdre. Où était-il, grand dieu ? Amandes, amandes… il devrait aller faire un tour dans les poisons, plutôt que… cuisine ? Que faisait-il exactement dans cette partie ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'une telle section existe dans sa mémoire ? Mais peu importait. Il devait trouver le nom de ce fichu poison qui avait ruiné la santé de John. Quelque chose qui ne semblait pas trop grave…

Puis cela lui revint à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Un seul poison avait cette odeur très particulière, et il s'agissait sans aucun doute… grand dieu, combien John en avait-il ingéré avec son thé ? C'était, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, un poison extrêmement mortel. Fort heureusement, s'il en jugeait les traces présentes sur les feuilles, il n'y en avait pas assez pour le tuer; néanmoins –il renifla la boîte- il était évident qu'une ingestion régulière avait été prévue. Paralysie probable si cela avait été le cas. Il garda les quelques feuilles qu'il avait sorties, et jeta le contenu entier de la boîte dans la poubelle, en engloutit le fond de liquide vaisselle, et fit bouillir deux litres d'eau qu'il déversa dedans, produisant une quantité exceptionnelle de mousse. Lorsque la boîte fut remplie à ras bord, il la referma et la laissa dans l'évier, alors qu'il s'emparait de deux sucres en morceaux dans le même placard, les renifla pour s'assurer que la personne qui était passée n'avait pas empoisonné ça non plus, et retourna dans la chambre de John, qui naviguait en plein cauchemar.

Il s'agitait énormément, avait arraché la couverture au lit, et elle gisait à présent au sol, et il se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à son oreiller, comme s'il pouvait le sortir de son mauvais rêve. Sherlock s'approcha lentement, posa les sucres sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait posée là.

- Mary, je… non, je… JE SUIS DESOLE ! hurla soudain le médecin en se recroquevillant. Ne me laisse pas… non, ne… ne fais pas comme… comme…

Un gémissement, pire que tous les autres auparavant, de douleur et de détresse, franchit ses lèvres, et Sherlock posa un instant sa main sur le front de son meilleur ami. Il était encore très chaud, bien que la température ait baissé depuis sa dernière vérification. Il prit John par les épaules, et après de longues minutes à lutter contre sa force paniquée, il parvint à le garder sur le dos, et saisit un des sucres qu'il fourra dans sa bouche entrouverte, sous la langue, pour qu'il ne tombe pas immédiatement au fond du gosier et provoque un possible étouffement. La chaleur de sa langue devrait suffire à le dissoudre, et bientôt, le réflexe de déglutition suffirait à l'ingestion. Il réussit même à coincer le second sucre contre la gencive, entre les dents et l'intérieur de la joue de John, et enfin ferma sa bouche. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre désormais. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise et observa longuement le visage de John se décrisper, et sa main, posée nonchalamment sur le lit, fut attrapée une heure plus tard par celle de l'évanoui, à sa grande surprise.

- Sherlock, je… non, je crois… non, je ne peux pas te le dire…

Quel étrange phénomène. John parlait énormément dans son sommeil, c'était plutôt surprenant de la part d'un soldat.

- Ta main… elle est douce, souffla-t-il dans son rêve.

Sherlock ne répondit rien; celui qui lui parlait dans son rêve suffirait certainement. La main caressa doucement la sienne, mais il resta comme il était. John était dans son rêve, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais il commença à s'inquiéter quand il remonta pour saisir son poignet.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras…

Là, il était perdu. De _quoi_ parlait son rêve exactement ? Mais cette fois, il résista à la traction qui était faite. Cela allait beaucoup trop loin pour lui, il ne pouvait décemment pas prendre John dans ses bras, dans… cette position. Non, il ne pouvait, en règle générale, pas le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne fut pas sûr de ce qu'il entendit ensuite, cela avait été chuchoté si doucement, mais s'il faisait confiance à son ouïe, alors il devrait accepter le fait que John venait de dire 'Je t'aime' à la personne à qui il parlait dans son rêve, et s'il ne se trompait pas… il s'agissait de lui-même. Puis il le vit sourire. Les deux heures et trente-quatre minutes qui suivirent, il eut un sommeil très tranquille, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Mais à la trente-cinquième minute de la deuxième heure, il serra le matelas, comme si sa vie en dépendait; dans le rêve, ce devait très certainement être le cas. Cette fois, Sherlock s'éloigna un peu du lit, retirant sa main, et observa.

La transpiration coulait abondamment de son front –ou était-ce une larme qu'il voyait là ?- et sa bouche se tordait en une horrible grimace de douleur. Le brun se leva sans bruit et descendit dans la cuisine, une fois de plus, et reprit deux sucres, qu'il fourra dans la bouche du blond dès son retour dans sa chambre. Il fallait absolument purger cette saleté si John voulait se réveiller un jour. Il épongea son front avec la petite serviette qu'il avait amenée avec lui au début de la nuit précédente, et attendit à nouveau. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il était complètement impuissant, et cela le tuait. Il sentit cependant, après dix minutes d'agitation qui continuait, une autre présence, et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qui a fait ça. Je t'avais dit de ne pas le sous-estimer, Sherlock.

Il resta silencieux, absorbé par les mouvements désespérés de John.

- Tiens.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en se tournant enfin vers son frère, qui lui tendait une toute petite seringue remplie d'un liquide transparent.

- Un stimulant. Je pense que tu sais ce qu'il a… mais ceci lui permettra de se sortir de son sommeil. Tu sais que cela peut devenir dangereux qui nous le laissons dans cet état, donc utilise-le vite.

Il ne répondit plus rien, ne fit pas le moindre mouvement non plus pour prendre la seringue, aussi Mycroft la posa sur la table de chevet.

- Il me faut du dicobalt édébate. Si tu m'en trouves, alors j'accepterai de parler avec toi, dit Sherlock avant que son frère ne disparaisse.

L'aîné ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

La respiration de John commença à changer, passant de profonde à plus courte, et ses doigts étaient saisis de légers spasmes, aussi Sherlock se leva et prit sa chaise pour sortir de la chambre; il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il était inutilement inquiété pour lui. Il lui avait injecté l'antidote et encore donné deux sucres, une demi-heure auparavant, et enfin, cela faisait effet. Il ne le dirait jamais à John, mais il avait eu très peur quand il avait découvert ce qui était caché dans son thé, et il avait maudit son meilleur ami de ne mettre ni lait ni sucre dans ses breuvages.

Et surtout, maintenant qu'il se réveillait, il pouvait enfin entamer des recherches sur cet enfoiré de Moran. Il fallait qu'il l'attrape avant qu'il ne fasse du mal.

_Sebastian Moran. Cherche dans les archives, partout où tu peux, il me faut des informations au plus vite. – SH_ envoya-t-il à Lestrade, alors qu'il descendait récupérer le chien, qu'il avait laissé chez Mrs Hudson le temps que John était dans ses cauchemars. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se leva aussitôt pour lui demander des nouvelles.

- Il se réveille. Je pense que vu l'état dans lequel il était, il devrait se lever d'ici une demi-heure, il prendra son temps, répondit-il de sa voix indifférente.

Elle le fixa longuement, alors qu'il caressait les oreilles du chien, qui s'était jeté sur lui en le voyant, si bien qu'il finit par relever la tête vers elle.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Sherlock… je ne lui dirai rien.

Il eut un micro-sourire et se releva, le chien dans les bras.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Mrs Hudson. Bonne fin de journée ! dit-il en sortant de l'appartement et en remontant dans le sien.

Il était temps à présent de s'occuper de la recherche active de Moran. Il alluma son ordinateur, s'assit sur son canapé et commença immédiatement à fouiller dans les archives de journaux londoniens remontant aux dix dernières années; rien à signaler. Mais il revit la photographie de trois ans auparavant, celle de cette fichue journaliste qui avait reçu des informations de Moriarty… Mycroft méritait une bonne leçon, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'en était mordu les doigts pendant les trois dernières années. Et puis à présent, il était peut-être temps d'en parler, puisqu'il le lui avait permis en recevant l'antidote au poison qu'avait ingéré John. Pas tout de suite cependant; son frère avait accepté d'attendre un peu.

Moran… Moran… Moran…

_Rien. Nous laissons le logiciel fouiller plus loin, je te contacte si je trouve quoi que ce soit._ lui répondit Lestrade après une vingtaine de minutes. Evidemment qu'il devait le contacter, pourquoi lui demanderait-il cela sinon ?

_Quel intérêt de me dire ceci alors que je sais très bien que tu m'enverras tout ce que tu trouveras ? – SH _

Il entendit le plancher de la chambre de John grincer; il se levait tranquillement, et bientôt, il allait émerger là, dans le salon, se demandant sûrement ce qui lui était arrivé. Le chien sauta sur le canapé et s'allongea, la tête sur sa jambe gauche. Son ami ne tarda plus à entrer dans son champ de vision, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, tremblotant, les joues creusées et les yeux injectés de sang.

- Bonjour… dit-il d'une voix enrouée, et sûrement aussi haut qu'il en était capable pour le moment.

Sherlock lui répondit d'un signe de tête, tentant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

- Hm… C'est bien toi cette fois ? tenta-t-il, toujours de la même intonation.

Ça en était, une drôle de question ! Il garda de côté la réflexion que le médecin avait sûrement fait un nombre invraisemblable de rêves l'impliquant lui. Il décida même de ne pas répondre et de se contenter de hausser un sourcil en le regardant d'un air suspect.

- … Le chien a l'air de trouver tes jambes plutôt confortables… Est-ce que je peux venir me poser un peu contre toi ?

… Quoi ? Il ne lui demandait tout de même pas ça ? Il se croyait donc tellement dans un rêve qu'il se retrouvait forcé à se confirmer à lui-même que tout était réel ? Il était réveillé, enfin !

- Que t'arrive-t-il, John ? Il n'en est pas question, tu le sais très bien, tu connais mes problèmes avec le contact humain, pourquoi me demandes-tu une chose pareille ? Oh, et aussi… crut-il bon de lui dire, alors qu'il le voyait bifurquer vers la cuisine. J'ai jeté ton stock de thé.

John se stoppa net et se retourna doucement.

- … Tu as fait quoi ?

Il fit un petit sourire satisfait. Cela avait exactement eu l'effet qu'il escomptait. John n'avait pas l'air de très bien comprendre ce qui se passait.

- J'ai jeté ton thé, répéta-t-il.

- Mais… mais pourquoi ? J'en ai besoin, de mon thé !

- J'en achèterai un autre si tu veux, mais tu comprendras, je suis sûr, que j'aie pu trouver suspect qu'il ait une odeur d'amandes alors que tu n'aimes pas du tout ça, et j'ai supposé que dans ce cas, tu allais sûrement bientôt le jeter, toi aussi, expliqua Sherlock sans l'ombre d'un remord.

John n'avait visiblement pas les idées très claires; il avait probablement encore du mal à assimiler toutes les informations, mais une en particulier retint son attention.

- Et pourquoi as-tu reniflé mon thé ? demanda-t-il, toujours les yeux brumeux.

- Simple curiosité, dit-il d'un ton évasif qui convint à son colocataire, puisqu'il vint s'assoir –pour ne pas dire s'affaler- sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

Un long silence s'abattit, que seuls les doigts de Sherlock sur ses touches d'ordinateur rompaient. Puis, John trouva une nouvelle question à lui poser, et à laquelle le détective répondit du tac-au-tac.

- Au fait… j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Quarante-trois heures.

- Ah, très bien.

Trois, deux, un…

- Attends, _combien _?! réagit-il enfin. Quarante-trois heures ?! Mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu dormir aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé, enfin ? Et je suis sûr que tu n'as rien mangé pendant tout ce temps non plus ?

- Bonne déduction en effet, souffla Sherlock sans comprendre comment la priorité de John pouvait être de lui demander s'il avait pris soin de son propre corps ou non.

Non, il n'avait rien mangé depuis tout ce temps, mais à vrai dire cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça; John avait été plus important que tout, John avait besoin de lui, et rien, que ce soit le chien, la nourriture, le sommeil ou même des enquêtes, n'aurait pu le sortir de la chambre. _Rien_, si ce n'était quelques vérifications pour savoir ce qui avait provoqué son mal, ou l'instant où il l'avait vu se réveiller.

- Il faut que tu manges, enfin, Sherlock ! Je vais nous préparer quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

- Rien, lui assura-t-il en passant d'un onglet à l'autre, sans même regarder ce que John fabriquait dans la cuisine.

- Du riz aux champignons, dans ce cas ! annonça John d'une voix forte, visiblement retrouvée sous l'émotion des quarante-trois heures de sommeil.

- Je n'ai pas faim, John ! se plaignit Sherlock en réponse. Je suis occupé, je ne peux pas manger !

- Sherlock, ne te fiche pas de moi, si tu continues à ce train-là, tu vas t'effondrer, je suis certain que tu n'as rien avalé d'autre que du liquide depuis au moins quatre jours, donc tu me feras le plaisir de manger ce que je te donne ! lui reprocha –à juste titre d'ailleurs- son colocataire en lançant –d'après le bruit qu'il entendait- l'eau pour le riz et les champignons dans une poêle. Et après le repas, nous irons promener le chien ensemble, puisque j'imagine que tu ne t'en es pas occupé non plus ?

- Non, en effet, je l'ai laissé chez Mrs Hudson le temps que tu as passé à dormir, lui dit-il en tout honnêteté.

- Et _pourquoi_ exactement ? Tu vadrouilles partout, c'est donc si compliqué de le sortir avec toi et de le nourrir deux fois par jour ?! lui demanda-t-il sous le ton d'une grande exaspération en revenant dans le salon.

- Oui ! s'énerva-t-il, se levant de toute sa hauteur et faisant glapir le chien, forcé au réveil en voyant la jambe qui le soutenait disparaître. Oui, c'est compliqué de faire ça, quand tu es en train de faire des cauchemars dans ta chambre et… se coupa-t-il avant de laisser échapper le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché plus de quelques minutes durant ces deux jours presque complets.

- … et quoi ? demanda le blond, s'adoucissant d'un seul coup.

- Et rien, se renfrogna Sherlock. Et rien du tout, je n'ai jamais aimé m'occuper d'animaux, c'est bien pour ça que c'est _ton_ chien, ajouta-t-il sous le regard pressant de John et en détournant légèrement le regard.

Non, vraiment, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il sache. Il revint à son ordinateur, sans pour autant trouver la solution au problème qui se posait; essayer de trouver des informations sur Sebastian Moran revenait plus ou moins à vouloir prouver que le monstre du Loch Ness existait vraiment. C'était peine perdue. De dépit, il ferma un peu brutalement son outil de travail et s'étala de tout son long sur son canapé, dérangeant encore une fois le chien qui décida alors de partir se reposer sur le fauteuil, bien moins dangereux pour son sommeil. Il devait faire quelque chose, obligatoirement. John était à nouveau en danger, par sa faute.

Café. Il lui fallait du café, et vite, ses capacités de réflexion chutaient d'une façon très inquiétante, tout tournait trop autour de John, de ses inquiétudes pour John, de ce qui pourrait bien encore arriver à John…

- John, tu me lances du café s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il en décidant de couper net son fil de pensée.

- Sherlock, on mange dans dix minutes, ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ? lui rétorqua son colocataire, qui comme d'habitude ne voulait pas comprendre combien il était nécessaire pour un cerveau comme le sien d'être irrigué en caféine lors de ses longues périodes de réflexion et d'insomnies –surtout d'insomnies.

Pas qu'il se sentait lui-même fatigué après ses trois –ou quatre ?- nuits sans dormir, mais son corps, lui, réclamait son dû. Cela en devenait ennuyeux, perdre plusieurs heures pour contenter son corps. Non, vraiment, comme il serait bon de s'éviter cette charge. Pas qu'il passait de mauvaises nuits –mais huit heures pour trois jours, était-ce vraiment obligatoire ? Sans oublier qu'il devait retrouver Moran dans les archives –après le repas, il s'occuperait des fichiers de la police. Son nom était au bord des lèvres de tous ceux qu'il avait réussi à coincer ces derniers temps –à ce qui se disait le plus fidèle compagnon de Moriarty. Un véritable monstre, qui avait dignement pris sa place au sein de l'organisation, et qui continuait à semer le trouble dans les bas quartiers de Londres. Un grand homme, si on en croyait les dires des subordonnés. Oui, quelqu'un de brillant. Mais personne n'avait jamais vu son visage; personne n'avait entendu sa voix, il utilisait, d'après eux, un déformateur. Et lui, il ne faisait confiance à personne. Il agissait seul. Il avait recours à des moyens extrêmes pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Sherlock, c'est prêt. Et j'ai lancé ton café.

John. Oui, oui, bien sûr. Il se leva lentement et vint à table avec le blond, qui servait de bonnes portions de riz.

- C'est trop, je ne mangerai jamais autant, fit-il remarquer.

- Oh si, tu vas manger tout ça, Sherlock, ça fait je ne sais combien de jours que tu n'as rien avalé, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de finir cette assiette, se contenta de répondre John, qui s'attendait sûrement à ce genre de réplique.

Mince, il allait vraiment devoir se nourrir ? Ses capacités cérébrales risquaient de grandement défaillir, et si par sa faute il somnolait devant son travail, il en entendrait parler. Il devait absolument trouver une piste avant que Moran ne frappe encore, enfin ! John ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre ça ?! Il attrapa sa fourchette en maudissant celui qui était en face de lui et engloutit son assiette; plus vite il aurait fini, plus vite pourrait boire son café et s'y remettre. Il lui faudrait aussi du thé pour purger tout cela le plus rapidement possible. Dès que l'assiette fut vide, il bondit de sa chaise pour la mettre dans l'évier, remplit une tasse de café et lança un litre d'eau à bouillir, bien décidé à vite se débarrasser du surplus de nourriture. Il repartit dans le salon, ralluma son ordinateur et tapa de nouveaux mots-clés dans la barre de recherche dans les fichiers perdus de la police –les identifiants de Lestrade étaient sans aucun doute faciles à deviner et une source inépuisable d'informations. Mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui être utile. Lestrade se manifesta alors enfin.

_Le nom Moran est apparu dans une petite et vieille affaire, mais il s'agissait d'une petite fille violentée par ses camarades de classe, je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qui t'intéresse… _

… Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi incompétent ? Evidemment que cela ne l'intéressait pas ! Moran, pourquoi ne trouvait-il rien sur Sebastian Moran ? Cet homme ne pouvait pas être aussi secret, comment avait-il réussi à se cacher ainsi des archives ? Il apparaissait forcément quelque part, sous un nom de code peut-être ? C'était tout simplement impossible, alors qu'il était le sbire si fidèle de Moriarty, qu'il soit passé aussi inaperçu, si ? Il sentit davantage qu'il n'entendit son propre gémissement de frustration, alors qu'il se passait la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Que pouvait-il faire ?! Il fallait qu'il puisse se baser sur quelque chose, quelque chose de solide, de concret, qui lui permettrait d'avancer ! Rah, fichu soit John et son acharnement à le faire manger, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement maintenant !

Il se releva, repensant vaguement au thé qu'il devait encore faire, et prit un thé en sachets –il fallait bien quelques conséquences fâcheuses à se débarrasser d'une boîte complète de thé en vrac. Il empoigna la théière qu'il remplit à ras bord et y trempa le sachet, puis repartit dans le salon avec elle et une tasse. Mince, le lait et le sucre. Il renifla la bouteille, sous les yeux interrogateurs de John, qui lui-même avait sorti une tasse dans laquelle se trouvait un café noir. Où était le problème ? Si le thé avait été empoisonné, le lait le pouvait aussi, ce pouvait même être une conclusion logique ! Il alla enfin se rassoir, avec le lait et quatre sucres qu'il laissa fondre dans son litre de thé.

- Bon, je vais m'habiller, entendit-il vaguement, et il leva la tête –ah oui, John était torse nu sous sa couverture.

Il avait quelque peu oublié qu'il avait dû le déshabiller pour refroidir son torse, alors qu'il transpirait comme un porc dans ses draps. Puis il revint à son écran, sans pour autant lâcher d'une oreille le grincement du parquet à l'étage, pour savoir exactement où en était John. Il savait bien que son colocataire allait le forcer à sortir le chien avec lui, aussi il s'efforça de boire son thé aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Lorsque John revint, il avait l'air un peu –à peine- plus réveillé, bien qu'il eût encore les joues creusées et le teint trop pâle, et qu'il ne voulait toujours pas se débarrasser de ses pulls premier prix, bien trop fins pour l'hiver, d'une qualité plus que discutable et franchement immondes. Il secoua un peu la tête et se leva.

- Viens là, le chien, appela-t-il, et l'animal se leva du fauteuil où il s'était installé, frétillant la queue, tout joyeux à l'idée de sortir.

- Je n'y crois pas… soupira John. Il répond à 'le chien'.

- Il faut bien qu'il réponde à quelque chose, et c'est ce qu'il entend appeler, il est normal qu'il vienne.

John sembla se rappeler qu'avec lui, il n'était pas possible d'avoir le dernier mot; il se tut avec un sourire étrange, et accrocha la laisse du chien à son collier.

- Bon, promenons donc les deux bêtes de la maison ! lança-t-il d'un ton guilleret; comment ça, 'les deux bêtes' ?!

- Je ne suis pas une bête John, je suis un être humain comme toi, un peu de respect, enfin.

Son colocataire eut un faible rire, et ils descendirent rapidement les marches de leur immeuble pour sortir dans la rue, plutôt animée à l'heure qu'il était. Le chien jappait à leurs pieds, sa queue balançant de droite à gauche, et il tentait de renifler toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Plus d'une fois avant leur arrivée au parc le plus proche, il avait fallu s'arrêter à cause d'un passant qui s'était accroupi pour lui gratter l'arrière des oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait lui donner comme nom ? finit par demander John, alors que le chien courait autour d'eux, enfin libre de la laisse dans le parc.

- Le chien, c'est très bien, moi je l'appellerai ainsi, dit fermement Sherlock. Mais rien ne t'empêche de lui chercher un autre nom, bien sûr.

- Tu n'es pas très utile, Sherlock, vraiment… Mais tant pis. Que penses-tu de Wintertime ?

- Tu veux vraiment l'appeler d'après une saison ? Non, je t'en prie, tu sais faire plus original que ça.

Il proposa toutes sortes de nom de chiens, toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres, que le brun rejeta les unes après les autres, s'investissant finalement bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu dans cette quête du nom.

- Lemontree, ça peut être…

- Non. Non, il n'en est pas question. Lemontree, mais tu n'es pas bien ? geignit Sherlock, proprement stupéfait.

John avait-il donc toujours aussi cruellement manqué de goût ?! Ah grand dieu, mais quel dommage.

- Eh bien, propose un nom, dans ce cas, puisque tu sembles si bien savoir ce qui pourrait lui convenir ! finit-il par craquer, exaspéré par Sherlock, s'il interprétait bien le froncement de sourcils plutôt menaçant qu'il voyait.

- Gladstone, dit-il après un petit instant de réflexion.

Ce nom lui plaisait bien, vraiment. Il n'était pas trop lourd, plutôt entraînant. Oui, il pensait que c'était très bien pour ce chien joyeux. Et puis cela restait au moins dans le style des noms ridicules que John lui avait proposés. Cela devrait lui plaire, non ?

- Gladstone… l'entendit-il murmurer. Gladstone… Oui, oui ça pourrait être pas mal. Gladstone. Oui, ça me plaît.

Evidemment que c'était pas mal, c'était lui qui l'avait choisi ! Ah, quel manque de confiance en ses propositions, franchement, ce n'était pas acceptable. Il le lui fit remarquer sans hésiter, et reçut de la part de John un regard noir, mais il se tut, bien que semblant se contenir autant que possible pour ne pas lui cracher quelque chose de certainement venimeux à la figure. Quel était donc le problème dans ce qu'il disait ?

- Comptes-tu retourner là où tu habitais avec ta femme, un jour ? Tu dois récupérer tes affaires là-bas, me semble-t-il, dit-il l'air de rien, souhaitant passer à autre chose.

John était une véritable bombe à retardement parfois, et Sherlock avait appris depuis bien longtemps à se méfier de lui. Ce qu'il retenait en cet instant allait bientôt ressortir, et il y avait fort à parier qu'il partirait prendre encore l'air pour la nuit. Et Sherlock ne voulait pas que John le quitte maintenant, alors qu'il sortait de deux jours de sommeil suite à un empoisonnement au cyanure.

- Je peux… y aller avec toi, si tu veux. Pour t'aider à transporter ce qu'il faut, ajouta-t-il davantage pour lui-même, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à comprendre ce qui venait de le pousser à faire une telle proposition.

C'était certainement pour cette raison; ce que John aurait à transporter serait sûrement très conséquent, et il aurait besoin d'aide, sinon il pourrait y passer la journée. A deux, tout irait plus vite, et John pourrait enfin se réinstaller convenablement au 221b Baker Street.

- Sherlock, tu es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda le blond en le regardant d'un air inquisiteur.

- Pourquoi cette question, John ? Evidemment que ça va bien, pourquoi est-ce que ça irait mal ?

- Eh bien, c'est inhabituel de ta part, que tu me proposes de m'accompagner. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu veux me soutenir moralement lorsque je retournerai à l'endroit où j'ai vécu avec ma femme morte. Et j'aurais été touché. Il est dommage que je te connaisse, je ne peux pas envisager une telle possibilité, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin, la voix emplie de sarcasme.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit de mal, enfin ?! Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas parfait, _loin de là d'ailleurs_, qu'il était un handicapé des sentiments –et à vrai dire il ne comprenait pas pourquoi John y attachait autant d'importance- mais il n'était pas un monstre, non plus ! Certes, il n'allait pas l'accompagner pour le _soutenir_ comme il le disait si bien –il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus !- mais il serait là pour l'aider, et il savait bien que John pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait à ce sujet, savoir qu'il l'accompagnerait le touchait beaucoup. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux, qu'il cesse de mentir ! Il ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait et appela le chien pour qu'ils puissent rentrer.

- Nous pourrions y aller demain, dans ce cas, proposa John après un long silence.

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock hocha la tête et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression que John attendait beaucoup plus de lui que ce qu'il pourrait jamais lui donner. Son ami avait une manière de le regarder qui lui était étrangère, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il connaissait pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de lui, il savait que jamais rien de sentimental ne pourrait passer par lui. Jamais.

- Très bien, demain. Dès qu'on aura déposé le chien, il faudra que j'aille à l'hôpital St Bart's, je dois parler à Molly de quelque chose d'important.

Il aurait juré avoir vu passer un éclair de jalousie dans les yeux de John à l'instant où il le regardait, mais ce devait être son imagination. Pourquoi John serait-il jaloux ? Il savait bien quelle était sa relation avec Molly. Il avait vécu avec elle pendant trois ans, il était bien normal qu'il veuille lui parler de temps en temps. Mais peut-être était une sourde colère, ou de l'inquiétude; après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Molly en privé, hors ces trois dernières années, était quand il avait organisé sa fausse mort avec elle. John aurait des raisons de se méfier à présent. Mais il lui avait dit qu'il ne le quitterait plus, et il n'en avait absolument pas l'intention. Mais peu importait, il avait dû rêver.

- Ah, Sherlock ! Pourrais-je te parler un instant, s'il te plaît ? le héla Mrs Hudson dès leur retour dans l'immeuble.

Il vint à sa rencontre, et ferma la porte du 221a sous les yeux toujours soupçonneux de John. Il fallait qu'il cesse de s'en faire ainsi, il ne le quittait pas pour si longtemps voyons, juste le temps de discuter avec Mrs Hudson et il remontait chez lui- chez eux. Et puis c'était Mrs Hudson enfin, elle n'allait pas le lui voler.

- Sherlock, j'ai besoin de savoir… qu'as-tu fait pendant ces trois dernières années, et pourquoi était-ce si important que tu restes caché ? lui demanda sa logeuse d'un air inquiet. Tu sais, tu… tu lui as fait du mal, et ne penses-tu pas qu'il mérite de savoir… que nous méritons tous de savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête lorsque tu as disparu ?

- Il est trop tôt. J'ai encore des choses… à comprendre, à terminer. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous le dire maintenant, c'est une affaire entre moi et ce qui reste de Moriarty, tenta-t-il d'éluder sous les yeux de Mrs Hudson, qui ne semblait absolument pas convaincue par ce qu'elle entendait.

- Sherlock, je t'en prie…

Il ne voulait pas devenir méchant avec elle, mais si elle continuait d'insister, il pourrait l'être, et très vite. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être dérangé ainsi pour ces questionnements sans intérêt. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils sachent, et à vrai dire, il serait même mieux qu'ils ignorent tout. Mais il savait que Mrs Hudson avait à présent décidé de tout découvrir, et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas une réponse satisfaisante, ou qu'il ne l'envoie paître, ce dont il n'avait absolument pas envie.

- … Mrs Hudson, vous devez bien comprendre que John ne doit pas en entendre parler. Il m'en voudrait terriblement s'il entendait parler de ça.

- Pourquoi donc ? … Qu'as-tu à cacher, Sherlock ? insista-t-elle encore, semblant de plus en plus inquiète.

Il resta là, à la fixer longuement, se demandant encore s'il avait bien fait de lui dire une telle chose. A présent, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de continuer.

- Vous étiez tous en danger. Je…

- Je sais ça, Sherlock. Tu nous l'as déjà expliqué… alors, que caches-tu encore à John ?

Zut, Mrs Hudson avait bien malheureusement retenu ce qu'il avait dit quelques jours auparavant. Lui qui avait espéré que son inquiétude pour John effacerait peut-être ce souvenir.

- Je… Je ne…

Grand dieu, non. Il perdait son flux de parole. Il n'arrivait plus à accorder ses mots, son cœur battait plus vite qu'à la normale et ses mains étaient moites. Il avait l'impression de paniquer, et pourtant, même dans un état de panique, jamais il n'avait perdu sa capacité à parler et à réfléchir. Jamais il n'avait perdu ses moyens à ce point. Il ne savait plus par quoi commencer, et comment… comment présenter la chose à sa logeuse. Ce ne fut que quand elle se saisit de son poignet qu'il se calma et reprit doucement sa phrase à peine débutée.

- Je ne voulais plus me sentir attaché à quoi que ce soit. Je voulais… retrouver ma liberté, ajouta-t-il en dégageant tendrement son poignet pour déposer sa main sur l'épaule de Mrs Hudson. Je n'avais plus envie de subir ce genre de… sentiments. Je n'aime _pas_ ça, je déteste l'idée d'être enchaîné à quelque chose, et j'étais enchaîné à John, d'une manière que je ne pouvais plus supporter. Et Moriarty m'a offert la voie royale vers la fuite, avoua-t-il, se sentant plus mal au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de fuir, je… prenais peur.

Il crut que sa logeuse était sur le point de s'évanouir. Il lui saisit la deuxième épaule et la scruta plus attentivement.

- Sherlock… Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as vécu avec la petite Molly pendant ces trois années, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne voulais plus aucune attache émotionnelle… elle se coupa lorsqu'elle vit le regard qu'il lui lançait.

Oh, il savait ce qu'il lui disait ainsi. Il était sincère dans ce qu'il avouait. Molly n'était pas John, Mrs Hudson n'était pas John, Lestrade n'était pas John. Aucun des trois n'avait cette emprise sur lui, ne pouvait l'enfermer émotionnellement de cette manière. Non, seul John en était capable. L'unique personne en qui il avait pleinement confiance; et celle qu'il avait fait le plus souffrir en sautant devant ses yeux. Oh oui, il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était mal, et que revenir ainsi d'entre les morts n'avait été qu'un pur acte d'égoïsme; s'il l'avait réellement voulu, il aurait disparu d'Angleterre, serait parti à l'autre bout du monde pour ne plus rien avoir à faire avec John.

- J'avais besoin de le faire. Et quand j'avais sauté, ce n'était pas dans l'optique de revenir un jour, acheva-t-il, et il vit sa logeuse poser une main sur son cœur.

Il secoua la tête et décida qu'il était temps de retourner à l'étage, où son ami l'attendait; et il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait hâte de passer un peu de temps avec lui, après ces trois années passées; oui, il savait qu'il avait pris une terrible décision le jour où il s'était séparé de son cocon des dix-huit mois en sa compagnie. Mais à présent, il n'aspirait plus qu'à le retrouver; peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise chose au final… Il embrassa doucement Mrs Hudson sur la joue et sortit du 221a. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, il vit enfin la personne qui se tenait devant lui. John. Il n'avait pas… il n'avait pas écouté leur discussion, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un jour… peut-être que j'apprendrai que la curiosité est un sale défaut. Quand j'aurai assez souffert de ces choses que tu dis derrière mon dos.

Et il sortit de l'immeuble, sûrement pour la nuit, comme il en avait l'habitude dans ces cas-là. Sherlock avait encore fait une bêtise, et il ne savait absolument pas comment il était supposé réparer celle-ci. Lui courir après ? Pas du tout son style. Lui envoyer un, ou plusieurs messages pour lui demander de rentrer ? Oui, mais comment ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas le supplier, sa fierté ne le laisserait pas faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le lui ordonner, John aussi était très fier, et n'accepterait jamais d'obtempérer. Non, il allait sûrement faire comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait; il allait ignorer ce fait et vivre sa vie. Il n'avait pas des tendances sociopathes avérées sans raisons, après tout. Pourtant, l'envie de suivre John pour le retenir avant qu'il ne parte trop loin était pressante, bien trop pressante. Il voulait l'avoir pour lui, le voir s'en aller pour la deuxième fois en quatre jours commençait à rendre pour lui la situation plutôt douteuse. Comment pouvait-il arranger cela ? Il attrapa son téléphone portable et hésita un long moment; c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Oui, il ignorait ce qu'il était supposé faire. Sa fierté l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi ?!

_Reviens. SH_

Non, non, il ne pouvait décemment pas envoyer une chose pareille ! John pourrait en jeter son portable et changer de numéro, juste pour être laissé tranquille.

_Je peux t'expliquer. SH_

Non plus, John avait entendu de sa propre bouche des choses terribles que Mrs Hudson elle-même avait eu du mal à accepter. Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire tout cela sans au moins s'assurer qu'il n'écoutait pas. Se confier ainsi… ah, il savait que c'était dangereux ! Si cela continuait ainsi, il allait se faire tout simplement abandonner par John, quoi qu'il lui ait dit quelques jours auparavant; son ami avait un appartement encore à disposition, il était largement capable de retourner vivre là-bas, surtout si toutes ses affaires y étaient encore. Il fallait qu'il… s'excuse ?

_John, je suis revenu. SH_

Cela n'allait pas du tout ! Ce n'était certainement pas une manière de s'expliquer, ni de s'excuser ! Comment pouvait-il- oh, bien sûr. Oui, peut-être… non, non, il n'y arriverait pas. Tout d'abord, comment pouvait-il savoir où pourrait aller John ? Il retournerait peut-être là où il habitait avec sa femme, mais Sherlock ne connaissait pas l'adresse; et demander à Mrs Hudson n'était peut-être pas très judicieux pour le moment. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout de suite qu'il avait encore blessé John. Bon, devait-il réellement laisser sa fierté de côté, pour _lui_ ? Non, il n'en était pas capable. Il reviendrait de lui-même après s'être calmé. Comme d'habitude. Mais l'habitude remontait à trois ans. Les choses avaient peut-être un peu trop changé pour se fier à cela. Non il reviendrait, tout se passerait bien. Aucun problème. Aussi, il effaça son ébauche de message et changea de destinataire, passant de John à Molly; elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était tout simplement pas possible de débarquer pendant ses heures de travail sans prévenir pour le moment. Il paraissait qu'elle avait énormément de travail, que les salles étaient bondées –révisions des étudiants de l'université Barts qui bloquaient l'accès à la majorité des laboratoires- et qu'il fallait donc qu'elle sache quand il comptait passer pour pouvoir lui réserver un créneau horaire. Hum ! Fichues conventions, comme s'il avait en plus besoin de ça.

_Je dois te parler, vite. SH_ envoya-t-il sans réfléchir à une quelconque manière d'écrire son message; il n'avait absolument aucune envie de s'attarder là-dessus. Et en l'occurrence, il avait rapidement besoin de voir Molly pour régler certaines choses qui ne dépendaient absolument plus de John, et qui lui changeraient les idées en attendant son retour. Plusieurs nuits qu'il avait sautées, son corps commençait à beaucoup trop s'en plaindre, mais sa tête était trop pleine de pensées qui volaient dans tous les sens. Il devait purger tout cela s'il voulait avoir une chance de dormir la nuit à suivre.

_Dans une heure, j'aurai un peu de temps pour toi, une demi-heure. _

Très bien, il aurait juste à se faire simple et concis. S'il se faisait simple, il était bon pour de longues explications qui lui prendraient bien trop de temps sur celui qui lui était imparti, mais s'il se faisait concis, Molly ne comprendrait rien. Ah, qu'il détestait ces moments de débat intérieur, pourtant si inutiles pour un cerveau comme le sien. Tellement paralysants. Mais il _fallait_ qu'il lui parle. De cette histoire de… comment disait-elle déjà ? De confiance, oui. Il avait brisé John, il le savait, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour le lui dire. Mais de là à dire qu'il lui avait enlevé sa confiance en lui… enfin, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré, non ? Non, John lui ferait toujours confiance… d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais peu importait à présent. Il fallait qu'il prenne une douche et boive un bon café avant de partir; s'écrouler devant Molly n'était certainement pas une option, il l'avait bien trop fait ces trois dernières années, suite à plusieurs jours de veille. Il profita du temps que la cafetière soit prête pour se laver correctement et enfin changer de vêtements.

- Molly, j'ai b… viens avec moi, je dois te parler, lança-t-il dès son arrivée dans le cabinet du médecin légiste, en la prenant par le coude et en l'emmenant plus loin dans la pièce.

- Sherlock, attends, je n'ai pas fini ce que j'ai à faire, je suis à toi dès que j'ai réglé ça ! se plaignit abondamment la jeune femme, et Sherlock en fut plus qu'exaspéré; toujours attendre, attendre, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on faisait avancer les choses !

Mais soit, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que ce qu'elle faisait pouvait attendre sous prétexte que ce qu'il voulait lui demander lui semblait crucial. Elle avait un travail qui lui était très utile dans bien des situations, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le lui faire perdre; qui lui ferait passer les barrières du laboratoire si elle n'était plus là pour les lui ouvrir ? Aussi, il serra les dents, mais la lâcha, et elle retourna à son cadavre décomposé datant de plusieurs semaines dans de l'eau stagnante s'il interprétait correctement l'état par rapport à la température ambiante et les êtres vivants qui s'étaient certainement bien développés pendant ces derniers temps. Ah, il mourait d'envie d'y jeter un œil plus aguerri, mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Il ne devait pas s'égarer dans une autre affaire, sûrement bien plus accessible, alors qu'il avait celle de Moran en cours. Aussi, il s'assit sur un tabouret et attendit qu'elle termine enfin son auscultation et note ses dernières observations.

- Alors Sherlock, qu'y a-t-il ? John va bien ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses quelques analyses de ces feuilles, répondit-il à la première question en sortant un petit sachet en plastique, dans lequel il avait placé deux feuilles de thé empoisonné.

- Hm, très bien… je le ferai dès que j'ai un moment.

- Laisse-moi un laboratoire pendant dix minutes, et je m'occupe moi-même de l'analyse, tenta-t-il, tout en sachant très bien –mais il pouvait tout de même essayer, non ?- que ce ne serait pas possible, puisqu'apparemment, des étudiants venaient travailler leurs examens.

Et il avait raison; les laboratoires étaient tous occupés, pas d'exception en cette période d'examens, même les médecins de l'hôpital avaient besoin d'une autorisation spéciale pour y entrer, autorisation qu'elle devrait aller chercher de toutes manières pour certaines dernières analyses du corps, aussi elle pourrait en profiter pour voir ce qui se cachait dans ces feuilles. Cela l'agaçait profondément de ne pas pouvoir le faire lui-même, mais c'était apparemment le seul moyen de procéder. Enfin, les étudiants en médecine pouvaient bien lui laisser un laboratoire le temps d'une petite analyse, cela ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de temps –une heure tout au plus. Et il s'agissait là de la vie de quelqu'un. Pas de quelqu'un, du docteur John Watson. Il avait besoin d'avancer dans cette fichue affaire avant que Moran –parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de lui- ne frappe à nouveau.

- Tu voulais seulement me demander ça, Sherlock ? l'interrogea Molly.

Il revint à elle et restant silencieux, ne montrant de signe ni d'approbation, ni de négation. Elle soupira, et il restait toujours planté devant elle.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait à John ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, le laissant un instant sans voix; pourtant, il était vrai qu'il avait songé à en parler, mais il ne pensait pas que cela se passerait de cette manière.

Tant pis, il aurait bien du parler un jour à Molly de toute façon. Autant s'y mettre dès qu'elle lui en donnait l'occasion –ou qu'elle lui forçait la main, c'était selon le point de vue.

- Je n'ai pas pensé au fait qu'il serait suffisamment curieux pour écouter aux portes pendant que je discutais avec Mrs Hudson, répondit-il, ne désirant pas s'attarder sur le sujet, qui l'embarrassait beaucoup. Et je lui ai avoué des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre.

- Sherlock… combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de faire attention ? John est la seule personne suffisamment dingue pour te vouer une confiance totale, il faudrait voir à lui prouver de temps en temps que tu la mérites, le sermonna-t-elle.

Ha ! Il avait bien besoin de quelqu'un qui lui remontait les bretelles, tiens ! Même le sociopathe qu'il était savait qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise en parlant ainsi sans vérifier où était réellement John. Oh, il savait bien que s'exprimer en public faisait toujours du mal, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela toucherait un jour son ami à ce point. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler de ça à Mrs Hudson, il savait pourtant comment envoyer balader les gens. Mais c'était probablement parce qu'il s'agissait là de sa logeuse qu'il n'avait pas pu se taire. Trois ans de disparition, cela méritait des explications; et malheureusement, elles faisaient mal à entendre. Avant de connaître John, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à dire les choses ainsi, mais le voir blessé par ses paroles avait provoqué une sensation de malaise qui lui était auparavant inconnue.

- Je suis sérieuse, Sherlock, insista-t-elle, alors qu'il soupirait de dépit. John est un homme sensible, surtout quand il s'agit de toi, et il est dans une période pire que tout…

- Oui, je sais, sa femme est morte, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait été si touché par sa disparition depuis que je suis revenu, se permit-il de faire remarquer –avant de comprendre que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire dans la situation présente.

- Ce n'est pas la question, Sherlock ! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce qu'il ressent en ce moment ?

Absolument pas. Il avait peut-être sérieusement gagné en compréhension des sentiments humains, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il était devenu un expert capable d'interpréter chaque situation de ce genre. Molly soupira en voyant son regard sûrement un peu perdu –oui, comment était-il supposé comprendre, hm ? Ce n'était pas clair pour tout le monde !

- John est tout de même en plein deuil. Enfin Sherlock, tu as lu son blog, je suis sûre que tu as appris plus que quiconque sur les trois ans qu'il a passés en ton absence. Il était en deuil de toi, et la seule personne qui ait réussi à le sorti de sa mauvaise passe, c'était Mary. Et voilà qu'elle meurt dans des conditions abominables, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer –et pourtant tu en as vu des cadavres- l'état dans lequel elle était. En tant que légiste, j'ai eu le droit d'y jeter un œil… mais crois-moi, John a réellement souffert. Cela fait deux semaines, Sherlock. Deux semaines qu'elle est morte, et tu reviens d'entre les morts, comment veux-tu qu'il réagisse ? acheva-t-elle.

Eh bien, John lui avait dit lui-même qu'il était heureux, et Sherlock le prenait au mot. John était heureux de le retrouver en vie, alors que demandait-il de plus ? Enfin, ce qu'il avait dit à Mrs Hudson était ce qu'il avait voulu faire, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il allait réellement le faire, il était revenu après tout ! D'accord, il avait prévu de totalement disparaître de la surface de la Grande Bretagne –chose qu'il avait réussi à faire pendant quelques mois l'année précédente- mais il était finalement revenu sur sa terre, et surtout auprès de John. Il était revenu pour lui, que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Il restait un sociopathe incapable de saisir certaines subtilités sentimentales, et John le savait pertinemment. Molly vit visiblement son air perplexe, puisqu'elle reprit son explication.

- Evidemment, John est heureux que tu sois de retour, ça crève les yeux, même s'il était en colère contre toi, il avait à nouveau une petite étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux, et qu'il n'a jamais eue qu'avec toi. Mais d'un autre côté, tu peux aussi t'imaginer qu'il doit se sentir très mal. Je pense qu'il considère son bonheur comme une trahison envers Mary. Le deuil était beaucoup trop court pour le choc que sa mort a provoqué, et il risque de mal le vivre. Et toi… toi, tu avoues des choses qu'il entend et qui le blessent. Forcément, il va se sentir encore plus mal ! Il est heureux de retrouver un homme qui lui fait du mal par ses simples paroles alors que la femme qui donnait toute sa vie pour lui redonner un vrai sourire est morte !

Ah, non, impossible pour lui de comprendre. Elle pouvait lui expliquer comme elle voulait, cette histoire de femme et de bonheur le dépassait. John était heureux à présent, c'était le principal, non ? Il finit par secouer la tête et s'apprêta à partir, bien décidé à clore la discussion. Mais il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il désirait savoir.

- Quelle est l'adresse de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa femme ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé. Qu'y avait-il encore ? Oui, il évitait tout ce qui était sentimental, mais enfin, il n'en comprenait pas un mot, il n'allait pas rester sur le sujet non plus, si ? Cependant, elle brandit son portable et fouilla dans son répertoire jusqu'à trouver le nom de John.

- Euh, c'est le 62 rue de Nottingham, lut-elle sur l'écran.

Il la remercia d'un simple signe de tête et prit congé d'elle. Il sentait qu'elle allait encore revenir sur le sujet des sentiments et autres choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, et il tenait à en rester là pour le moment. Il savait exactement où John se trouvait à présent, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir aller à cette adresse, mais le simple fait de l'avoir lui permettrait au moins de choisir ou non de s'y rendre. Et puis il avait proposé à John de l'aider à déménager ses affaires le lendemain, il pourrait venir l'aider dans la journée, s'il n'était pas rentré avant.

Mais en attendant, il devrait s'occuper –mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait maintenant ? Il avait largement de quoi faire !-, aussi dès qu'il fut dans le taxi qu'il avait arrêté, il décida de se rendre à Scotland Yard; il était temps à présent de reprendre les choses en main au premier plan. Voilà trois ans qu'il avait abandonné la police à son niveau affligeant, et ce système complètement pourri se concentrait sur le mystère des criminels servis sur un plateau ! Il y avait d'autres choses à faire enfin ! Il considérerait une fois l'étendue des dégâts constatée si oui ou non il avouerait à Lestrade que ce n'était personne d'autre que lui. Il était tout de même temps qu'ils passent à autre chose.

- Scotland Yard, c'est ici que vous descendez monsieur.

Oui, merci, il avait bien cru le voir. Ah, certains ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de tenter de converser avec leurs clients, cela pouvait s'avérer terriblement agaçant. Il donna ce qu'il devait au chauffeur et sortit aussitôt, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers l'étage qu'occupait Lestrade. Il lui fallait des informations, et _vite_. Il viendrait les chercher directement sur le lieu de travail s'il le fallait, mais il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait !

- Ah, le monstre, que fais-tu donc ici ? lui lança cette idiote de Donovan. Comment as-tu donc fait pour t'échapper de la mort ? Et combien de temps penses-tu encore t'en tirer comme ça ?

Il l'ignora, ne ralentissant même pas lorsqu'il saisit la dernière question, qui incluait John et comment il avait vécu son retour, pressé de voir Lestrade et de lui voler autant de renseignements qu'il le pourrait. Il déboula dans le bureau de l'inspecteur et plaqua ses mains sur son bureau, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention au fait qu'il était au téléphone, et visiblement sur quelque chose qui soit plus sérieux que ses problèmes sentimentaux, si bien qu'il sursauta en l'entendant et le fusilla du regard, sans pour autant lâcher le combiné ni la conversation, tentant –de manière plutôt convaincante d'ailleurs- de garder le même ton qu'il avait employé jusque-là.

Il le laissa terminer son appel –il paraissait que couper quelqu'un dans des affaires importantes pouvait détruire sa vie, soit- mais dès qu'il raccrocha, il engagea un monologue essentiel à sa demande.

- Lestrade, il faut absolument que j'accède aux archives et aux dossiers actuels pour fouiller avant que Moran n'en disparaisse entièrement –si ce n'est pas déjà le cas- pour récolter mes informations, et comme tu n'as pas l'air assez débrouillard pour le faire toi-même, il va falloir que je m'y mette moi-même, donc fais une demande auprès de ton supérieur, il s'agit là de la sécurité des populations, au même titre que Moriarty, voire peut-être même pire, Moran n'a aucune pitié et n'a pas décidé de jouer avec moi, il veut en finir en me détruisant complètement-

- Attends, ce n'était pas ce que Moriarty voulait ?

- Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que j'ai un accès possible auprès de toi, donc vas faire la demande tout de suite. Et Moriarty voulait me voir brûler, ce qu'il a plutôt bien réussi, mais Moran est pire encore. _Maintenant occupe-toi de ce que j'ai dit, vas voir ton supérieur !_

- Ecoute Sherlock, je ne peux pas faire une demande pareille pour avoir des informations sur une personne dont on ne sait rien, qui n'a aucun antécédent suffisamment grave pour figurer dans les dossiers qui me sont accessibles, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider sans raison valable.

Ah, mais ce devait être une blague ! Moran était dangereux, il avait voulu attenter à la vie de John avec du cyanure dans son thé, ce n'était pas rien enfin ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement tenter ?!

- Comme d'habitude, tu ne sers à rien, soupira-t-il, exaspéré.

Il allait devoir passer par Mycroft, et il haïssait l'idée. Il avait rarement utilisé son frère pour ce genre d'affaires, mais malheureusement, il n'avait plus le choix. Si on ne lui donnait pas l'autorisation via ses contacts à la police, il allait devoir atteindre une classe bien plus haute, de ceux qui dirigeaient le pays. Il se dégoûtait lui-même de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, mais quitta le bureau de Lestrade sans un mot et descendit les locaux pour sortir de Scotland Yard. Il allait chercher l'autorisation qui lui ouvrirait toutes les portes, et était bien décidé à l'avoir. L'avantage avec son frère était au moins qu'il soit haut placé, et surtout qu'il lui faisait confiance.

Oh ça oui, Mycroft savait très bien que jamais il n'utiliserait les informations à des fins criminelles, et la simple mention de Moran lui donnerait toutes les clés dont il aurait besoin. S'il le fallait, il était prêt à aller à l'autre bout du pays pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il arrêta un nouveau taxi et indiqua l'adresse à laquelle il était certain de le retrouver, et attendit en se rongeant les doigts d'arriver. Il traversa de quelques enjambées la salle où régnait le silence le plus total, et se retrouva en face de son très cher frère.

- Bonjour, Sherlock. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? lui demanda-t-il sans même lever ses yeux des documents sur lesquels il travaillait.

- J'ai besoin d'une autorisation pour fouiller dans les dossiers les plus confidentiels des services policiers et trouver quelque chose sur Moran.

Son frère se redressa mollement pour le regarder dans les yeux, et sembla réfléchir longuement à une réponse appropriée.

- Sherlock, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je n'ai absolument rien fait pour retrouver notre homme ? Voilà trois ans que Moriarty est mort et que tout le monde sait –tu me l'as dit toi-même- que Moran a repris le relais. Tu devrais te douter que j'ai fait toutes les recherches que je pouvais sur le personnage.

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur lui, dans ce cas, lui ordonna Sherlock sans réfléchir, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait absolument avancer.

- Rien. Je ne sais rien de lui, je ne connais même pas son visage, toutes les informations dont je dispose sont de simples rumeurs. Il ne sert à rien que tu continues à chercher, tu ne trouveras rien.

- Inutile. J'espérais mieux de ta part, _très cher frère_, grogna-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans les profondes poches de son manteau. Puisque tu ne peux rien m'apporter, je vais donc partir, j'ai des questions à poser à un réseau dont tu ne soupçonnerais même pas l'étendue et les connaissances, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, mais Mycroft le rappela.

- Sherlock… tu m'as promis une discussion.

Il souffla d'exaspération et fit à nouveau face à son frère. Non, il n'avait pas envie. Il n'avait pas envie du tout d'avoir cette discussion. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, il voulait partir, s'occuper de ses affaires, de Moran en particulier. Et Mycroft lui faisait perdre un temps précieux avec ses demandes.

- Je t'ai laissé du temps, et j'estime que si tu as osé venir me voir, même si ce n'est pas pour la raison que j'aurais voulu, cela signifie que tu es prêt à parler.

Ah bon dieu, il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper. Il soupira et prépara ses explications, qui risquaient d'être longues et fastidieuses.

* * *

A présent, il savait où se rendre. Oui, il était minuit passé –fichue discussion avec Mycroft qui avait duré plus de quatre heures- et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il pouvait aller là où il le pensait. Le cimetière, quel meilleur moment que le milieu de la nuit pour aller se confier sur une tombe ? Il se doutait, il sentait presque que John avait décidé d'y passer sa soirée. Il était en colère, et déçu de lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité que celle-ci; il était venu parler de ses problèmes à sa défunte femme. En fait, Sherlock se demandait ce qui aurait pu se produire s'il l'avait connue; ce qu'il en aurait pensé, sa manière à elle de répondre à ses atrocités –et tiens, comment aurait-elle réagi en voyant les morceaux de corps humain dans le frigo ? Il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, avoir disparu de la vie de John pendant trois ans et avoir raté ce tournant décisif dans ses histoires d'amour lui laissait une impression désagréable; il ne pouvait plus comprendre comme il aurait pu ce que John pouvait bien ressentir, même en observant ses expressions, sa posture et ses vêtements.

Ah, comme il l'avait deviné, John était dos à l'entrée du cimetière, à genoux devant la stèle de sa femme. Il s'approcha doucement, aussi discrètement que possible, et se planta quelques mètres derrière lui, l'observant plusieurs minutes. John avait toujours besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

- Il serait temps de rentrer, à présent, finit-il par dire juste assez fort pour que John l'entende, et il le vit sursauter et se lever d'un bond vers lui.

- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il, sur la défensive, les yeux colériques et la moue gênée.

Oh, il savait bien qu'il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait entendu à travers la porte de chez Mrs Hudson. Cela se voyait à l'attitude tendue qu'il abordait –et qui n'était clairement pas due au temps prolongé qu'il avait passé par terre.

- Je suis venu te chercher, quelle question.

Allons John, cela tombait sous le sens, même lui était capable de mieux enfin !

- Je n'en avais peut-être pas envie, lui répondit le blond. J'ai besoin de réfléchir Sherlock, et de rester loin de toi pour le moment.

Sherlock garda quelques instants la bouche fermée, se retenant de lancer une phrase que son orgueil lui ferait regretter par la suite. Il savait qu'il devait s'excuser, mais John savait comment il était ! Il connaissait son caractère !

- Rentre, se contenta-t-il finalement de dire.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander tout simplement comme ça de rentrer. Sherlock, tu es un insupportable connard, comment peux-tu espérer que je me contente de t'obéir quand tu me demandes ce genre de choses ?

- C'est la première fois que je viens te chercher, lui répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence –il avait trouvé un compromis entre sa fierté et son mal-être, ne pouvait-il pas prendre cela en compte ?

- Mais j'espère bien que tu aies compté à un moment venir me chercher ! Après ce que tu as dit, c'est la moindre des choses, Sherlock ! s'enflamma John en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tes paroles impliquent ?! Tu as sauté pour te débarrasser de moi, comment suis-je supposé prendre ça ?

- Pourquoi écoutais-tu à la porte, tu devais bien te douter que ce qui allait se dire risquait de ne pas te plaire.

Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de John le décida, sans même qu'il en ait conscience avant de bredouiller les mots, à abaisser toutes ses barrières d'orgueil et à lui avouer un fait qui illustrerait parfaitement l'attachement profond qu'il avait pour lui.

- Je- Je- Je… Je me suis occupé de toi pendant tout le temps que tu as passé dans tes cauchemars, et c'est pour ça que… se coupa-t-il, rattrapé à nouveau par sa fierté.

Ah, maintenant il le regrettait amèrement, et il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les agitant frénétiquement en grognant –cela devait être plutôt étrange à observer de l'extérieur, d'ailleurs.

- Finis ta phrase, Sherlock, exigea son ami.

Non, non, il ne pouvait pas ! Il n'y arriverait pas, il en avait beaucoup trop dit, il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les yeux, le regarder, non, il ne pouvait pas ! Rah, dès son retour auprès de John, il était à nouveau complètement perturbé, ne savait plus comment agir par moments… il n'était plus lui-même, il fallait qu'il se réveille ! Il secoua la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond, qui en eut un léger sursaut, et décida de tout dire d'une traite et aussi vite que possible.

- Tu as été empoisonné, je pense au cyanure, aussi tu as sombré dans l'inconscience pendant qu'on promenait le chien –Gladstone, si tu tiens tant à le nommer- et il a fallu que je te traîne jusqu'à l'appartement et ta chambre pour te coucher dans tes draps, heureusement tu ne t'agitais pas trop au début, c'est au bout de cinq heures d'inconscience que tu as commencé à te débattre dans ta couverture, et j'ai décidé de rester auprès de toi pendant que Mrs Hudson s'occupait du chien pendant que tu dormais –si on pouvait appeler ça dormir. J'ai mis un temps fou à comprendre que tu avais été empoisonné, et il s'avère que le cyanure était mélangé à ton thé, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai reniflé ta boîte et que j'en ai jeté le contenu, la personne qui a fait ça semblait déterminée à te détruire sur le long terme, et en tant que médecin tu dois sûrement savoir ce que provoque l'ingestion minimale de cyanure à doses régulières. Heureusement pour toi, tu n'as pris qu'une tasse, ce qui a limité les dégâts, et heureusement que tu n'aimes pas les amandes, sinon j'aurais eu bien plus de mal à comprendre le problème. Je t'ai donné quatre morceaux de sucre pendant la deuxième partie de ta longue nuit, puis Mycroft m'a apporté du dicobalt édébate, et j'ai enfin pu achever de purger le poison et te laisser te réveiller tranquillement.

Il souffla un bon coup quand il eut terminé son récit, et passa une main nerveuse dans ses boucles. Il fallait qu'il garde le contact visuel avec John, qu'il analyse l'expression qui apparaissait à présent sur son visage –il ne comprenait pas, n'arrivait pas à y croire, et il y avait également une pointe de soulagement et d'amusement, comme si beaucoup de choses étaient soudainement expliquées et tombaient sous le sens. Mais il se garda bien de commenter, ce que Sherlock apprécia de sa part; donner davantage d'explications lui aurait été tout simplement impossible. Il eut un étrange rictus, suivi d'un micro-sourire qui lui rappelait beaucoup lui-même.

- Allez, Sherlock, on rentre.

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de ressentir un profond soulagement. Ah, ce pour quoi il était venu se réalisait finalement, il allait pouvoir passer la nuit avec son ami sur place et en forme. La vie normale reprenait enfin. Et il était réellement temps qu'il se couche, il sentait son corps faiblir de minute en minute, et il le soupçonnait très fortement d'avoir été victime d'une soudaine baisse de tension suite à cet aveu précipité et au soulagement que lui avait provoqué le sourire de John. Il s'efforça cependant de ne pas traîner la patte derrière lui, il ne voulait surtout pas faire l'affront à sa fierté suffisamment bafouée pour la semaine de montrer encore un signe de faiblesse devant quelqu'un –que ce soit John ou non. Ce dernier le regardait d'un drôle d'air, semblait plutôt heureux, comme en témoignait son sourire planté sur son visage, et cela l'amena lui-même à avoir une moue satisfaite.

Le blond, loin de se sentir fatigué, avait visiblement décidé d'achever son pauvre corps en lui proposant de marcher plutôt que d'attendre un taxi –le bougre devait certainement attendre au tournant un refus de sa part pour lui demander sournoisement si les raisons pourraient par hasard être le peu de sommeil qu'il avait pris ces derniers jours. Oh, mais il ne comptait pas lui faire ce plaisir, aussi il força ses jambes à s'activer pour encore une heure, s'ils avançaient à un bon rythme –si John ralentissait la marche, il l'éviscèrerait vif-, et il pourrait enfin se coucher.

- Je suis allé voir Molly, après ton départ, lança-t-il alors qu'ils se mettaient en route.

- Oh, c'est vrai, tu voulais la voir. Pourquoi en fait ? demanda son ami sur le ton de la conversation, sans vraiment sembler intéressé.

- Je lui ai confié deux feuilles de ton thé, qu'elle puisse analyser comme il faut le poison. Comme je t'ai dit, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit du cyanure, même si la piqûre que je t'ai faite m'oriente dans ce sens. J'aimerais surtout savoir si par hasard autre chose a été mêlé à ton thé, avec ça.

- A quoi penses-tu en particulier ? renchérit-il, visiblement avec un intérêt plus poussé.

- Il y a un poison, très peu répandu mais terriblement efficace, qui s'appelle le Sommeil du Roi –je ne pense pas voir besoin de t'expliquer ses effets, n'est-ce pas ?-, et il se pourrait qu'il ait été ajouté au cyanure. J'ai des doutes à ce sujet, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, peut-être que ton métabolisme a subi des produits qui nécessiteraient une véritable purge, sans quoi les conséquences pourraient être graves.

John hocha la tête et un silence étrange s'installa –pas désagréable, mais surprenant.

* * *

- Comment était-elle ?

La question avait jailli sans prévenir de sa bouche, et il en fut presque aussi surpris que John. Quelle idée il avait là ? Oh, bien sûr qu'il savait de qui il parlait, il n'avait pas totalement perdu le contrôle de son corps non plus. Il leva son journal devant ses yeux dans un grand besoin de faire le point dans sa tête –c'était une nouveauté pour lui, cela ne lui arrivait pas généralement- avant de sentir le regard de John directement braqué sur lui.

- Eh bien… hm… c'était quelqu'un… c'était quelqu'un de bien.

Oui, ça il s'en doutait, sinon John ne se serait jamais marié à elle. Et elle ne l'aurait jamais supporté dans l'état dans lequel il était après sa mort.

- Quelqu'un de bien… marmonna-t-il.

Mais encore ? Il lui fallait plus d'informations. Bien plus, pour comprendre comment elle était. Il voulait savoir qui elle était, comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui, l'accepter comme il était, lui et sa dépression, et où elle puisait la force pour continuer à croire en John. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine; il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se détendre un peu. Un thé, peut-être.

- Tu n'as plus de thé, se souvint-il en un éclair.

Il avait un instant oublié que la boîte complète qui se trouvait dans le placard était à présent vide. Mais il ne supportait pas de prendre ceux en sachets, c'était l'ultime recours ! Il était peut-être temps dans ce cas qu'il parte en acheter un nouveau pour John, dans lequel il pourrait abondamment se servir. Il entendit un vague grommellement provenant du fauteuil où son colocataire était assis avec son café noir, et soupira discrètement.

- Je reviens, lança-t-il.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je sors, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence en attrapant sa veste et son écharpe.

Il devait vite en trouver, peut-être en profiterait-il pour rester un peu dans la boutique pour se boire une tasse ou deux avant de revenir, mais il y avait une tension étrange entre eux deux depuis la nuit précédente, et il n'arrivait pas à saisir de quoi il s'agissait. Oh, bien sûr, il savait que de son côté, il s'agissait de l'incompréhension totale vis-à-vis du comportement de John dans le cimetière. Quel était ce besoin de se recueillir sur une tombe ? Les morts ne pouvaient plus répondre, si ? Alors pourquoi… ?

Mais peu importait au final. Peut-être était-il jaloux, aussi. Jaloux de Mary, qui occupait encore le temps de John, et lui offrait, au final, un point de chute plus qu'intéressant en cas de crise entre eux deux. Oui, tant que l'ancien appartement de John n'était pas vendu, il pourrait continuer à partir s'y cacher en cas de besoin. Sherlock se sentait un peu stupide de raisonner ainsi, mais il était parti trois ans, sans pouvoir approcher de John plus que de quelques mètres, il n'allait pas en plus se chercher dans excuses quand il voulait à présent le garder pour lui.

Il décida de passer à l'adresse que Molly lui avait donnée la veille pour visionner le lieu où son ami avait vécu pendant près de deux ans, d'après les articles non publiés sur son blog. C'était une belle rue, proche d'un parc pour enfants –enfants qu'ils avaient certainement envisagés de bientôt concevoir. La simple idée que John puisse vouloir cela le mettait mal à l'aise. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que la fusion entre eux ne pourrait jamais lui apporter, c'était la paternité.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se voile la face; John devait certainement, pour le moment, considérer avoir déjà affaire à un enfant suffisamment insupportable pour ne pas en vouloir un second qui braillerait dans ses oreilles toute la journée et agaçant au plus haut point le premier. Sherlock savait parfaitement qu'il avait un comportement d'enfant capricieux par moments, mais il savait aussi que si cela titillait les nerfs de John, il l'acceptait comme il était, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

L'appartement n'était pas si loin de Baker Street, à deux arrêts de métro de là. C'était un endroit très agréable, oui. Toujours la même zone de la ville, pas plus dangereuse, un emplacement tout simplement parfait, à l'accès facile vers tous les grands points de Londres. Oh, ils avaient bien réfléchi avant d'emménager. Tant mieux pour John, non ? Sa gorge se serra un instant.

Il sortit de ses profondes poches intérieures une lime à ongles et une aiguille pour ouvrir la serrure, sans laisser la moindre séquelle. D'après les étiquettes devant l'entrée, l'appartement de John se trouvait au quatrième et dernier étage de l'immeuble. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et monta, pour se planter devant la porte de son ami. Une fois de plus, sa dextérité et son aiguille firent un travail d'orfèvre, et il put entrer dans l'appartement dans la minute –heureusement pour lui, c'était le seul de l'étage, personne ne pourrait le surprendre et le dénoncer à la police, ce serait le comble tout de même. C'était un endroit d'une taille largement respectable, avec une pièce déjà prévue pour un enfant… mais une odeur de vanille était encore présente. John était passé et, d'après l'odeur, il avait allumé quelques bougies pour recouvrir l'odeur de la poussière qui s'installait tout doucement.

Il fit le tour de l'appartement, et en entrant dans la chambre des deux mariés, il vit distinctement la marque encore fraîche du corps de John. Il avait passé plusieurs heures dans le lit, la veille au soir. Et s'il observait attentivement l'oreiller dérangé, il pouvait voir de minuscules traces blanches, du sel très dilué. Il ne s'était pas contenté d'y dormir, il avait essentiellement pleuré dans ce lit. Quel lien avaient-ils exactement ? Elle était son point de chute, assurément. Que ce soit physique ou mental. Elle l'avait sorti d'un cercle vicieux, ou du moins le tirait vers le haut.

Rien que pour cela, Sherlock sentit un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage. John avait survécu au choc de sa chute, et il fallait bien l'avouer; c'était grâce à Mary Morstan. Il se pencha doucement du côté du lit de Mary et ferma les yeux, chuchotant des remerciements humbles, comme il n'aurait jamais vraiment imaginé en faire. Puis il attaqua la raison pour laquelle il était venu, en dehors de l'envie frénétique de savoir comment John vivait sans lui; découvrir ce qui était exactement arrivé à Mary, quelle était la maladie qui l'atteignait et qui l'avait fait mourir à un âge très précoce -trop précoce. Il ouvrit –il fallait bien commencer quelque part- la table de chevet, ne trouva qu'un gobelet dont le rebord était étrangement mâchonné. Comme si elle éprouvait des difficultés à boire.

Mais rien de plus, il fallait qu'il trouve un autre endroit où il pourrait logiquement trouver des médicaments –la salle de bain. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé, le lavabo avait un éclat impressionnant, et les serviettes qui pendaient à côté commençaient à peine seulement à s'imbiber de poussière. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir, où il trouva des stocks de rasoirs et de brosses à dents qui auraient pu laisser le couple serein pendant quelques mois, voire années, et après avoir ausculté les tiroirs un à un, il tomba enfin sur celui qui servait à garder les médicaments. Et il y en avait vraiment beaucoup, du simple Efferalgan à la trithérapie.

Le… traitement contre le SIDA. John était un médecin, certes, et leur salle de bain était pleine de médicaments de tous genres, pour la prévention, les premiers soins, des petits pansements jusqu'aux bandages –il aurait même juré avoir un jour vu traîner un stock de plâtre chirurgical- mais ces médicaments coûtaient extrêmement cher, même avec une protection vitale prévue pour les malades. Jamais il n'aurait acheté ça en simple prévention, ce n'étaient pas des médicaments qu'on donnait ainsi sans ordonnance, et même sa place de médecin ne lui aurait pas permis d'en acheter sans raison valable auprès des pharmaciens.

Il venait de trouver ce qui avait tué Mary Morstan, et qui pouvait potentiellement devenir mortel pour John.

Tout naturellement se trouvait, à quelques bâtiments de là, une boutique spécialisée dans la vente de thés. Du thé noir au thé blanc, en passant par le rouge, le vert et la tisane, il y en avait pour tous les goûts, et les odeurs mélangées qui émanaient des dizaines de paquets lui prenaient le nez.

Il se dirigea directement vers les thés noirs, et trouva un paquet de thé Darjeeling. C'était celui-là qu'il fallait, John les aimait beaucoup, l'appartement avait souvent été empli de cette odeur, avant le saut. Et… peut-être devrait-il ajouter un thé vert. Simplement pour fêter le renouveau de leur colocation. Et peut-être pour se faire pardonner d'avoir jeté l'ancien.

Il trouva un paquet sur lequel était noté le Thé des Amants. Il le connaissait celui-là, il l'aimait même bien. Il l'avait bu pour la première fois chez Molly, suite à son simulacre d'enterrement, alors qu'il revenait, complètement démuni, chez elle pour se reposer. Il s'était senti mal pendant des heures, sans vouloir chercher pourquoi, et Molly le lui avait fait essayer, clamant les bienfaits calmants du breuvage. C'était le cas de tous les thés, si on en croyait certaines études, mais il n'avait pas eu la volonté de le lui rétorquer sur le moment.

Et puis au final, elle avait eu raison. Cela lui avait fait du bien, une tasse fumante entre les doigts. Ce thé était vraiment bon, il se demanda un instant s'il ne pourrait pas le prendre. A base de gingembre et d'amandes. Ah, non, peut-être pas. Si lui, le goût de l'amande ne le dérangeait absolument pas, il savait néanmoins qu'il n'allait plus toucher aux aliments à base d'amandes avant un moment, après ce qui s'était passé dans son propre appartement.

Oh, le Thé des Vahinés. L'odeur était bonne, et les composants étaient plutôt engageants. Ce serait l'occasion pour eux d'en tenter un nouveau. Il prit un paquet et partit payer pour les deux cents grammes qu'il avait à présent entre les bras.

Il soupira; il avait l'impression d'être un gamin de quinze ans le jour de la Saint Valentin. C'était le comble, tout de même. Mais il avait l'impression que John le méritait largement. S'il pouvait exprimer ses ressentis sans crainte –ou presque-, c'était bien avec John.

Il fit un arrêt au centre commercial, pour acheter de nouvelles cordes en crin de cheval à son violon –il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, le fait d'avoir pu en jouer le jour de Noël relevait du miracle, elles auraient dû en toute logique casser lorsqu'il les avait accordé et posé son archet dessus. Trois étés et trois hivers ne faisaient pas de bien à des cordes non entretenues. Pas de bien du tout.

Alors qu'il rentrait doucement chez lui, il repensa à ces médicaments qui se trouvaient dans les placards de l'ancien couple. Il en était certain, John n'avait pas été atteint alors qu'ils habitaient tous les deux ensemble, il faisait des tests de dépistage après chacun de ses couples, et jamais il n'avait croisé dans leur salle de bain des médicaments servant à la trithérapie; aussi, cela signifiait que Mary l'avait soit eu avant leur couple, soit pendant. Et si elle l'avait attrapé pendant, cela réduisait considérablement le champ des solutions; soit elle se droguait, mais ce n'était pas l'impression que cela donnait dans les articles de John, soit elle l'avait trompé et était tombée sur la mauvaise personne.

Le problème qui se posait était le suivant; à quelle vitesse exactement avaient-ils fait un dépistage ? Et pendant ce temps-là, se protégeaient-ils comme il le fallait ? Donc, John avait-il été contaminé, lui aussi ?

Un doute immense l'envahit; Mary était morte très tôt pour son âge, même si elle avait eu le sida avant sa relation avec John –ce qui était pratiquement à exclure si on prenait en compte l'historique des articles. La mention de la maladie avait été faite tardivement, et cela signifiait donc que le virus avait à peine pris le temps de s'installer qu'il avait déjà commencé son travail redoutable. Et cela avait été terriblement rapide. Beaucoup trop rapide, et il commençait sérieusement à craindre pour la vie de John. Les tests avaient été clairs, il avait été empoisonné au cyanure… mais peut-être qu'il y avait été particulièrement sensible, pour d'autres raisons ?

Ce ne fut que là qu'il atteignit Baker Street, mais il se figea en y trouvant Lestrade, tendu dans le fauteuil de John, qui lui-même ne semblait plus présent dans l'appartement. Où était-il encore allé ? Ah, peut-être à l'hôpital, pour reprendre son travail ? Quoi qu'il en fut, Lestrade était pâle, c'était certainement très sérieux et peut-être –du moins il le craignait- que cela le concernait personnellement. Aussi, il interrompit ses questionnements internes pour s'intéresser au cas qui semblait se présenter devant lui.

Il déposa ses courses sur la table de la cuisine et revint dans le salon.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lestrade ?

L'inspecteur inspira longuement et expira, laissant un silence planer encore quelques instants.

- Molly a été enlevée.

Sherlock cligna des yeux. Comment exactement Lestrade pouvait-il le savoir ? Il avait vu Molly tout juste la veille, c'était bien trop tôt pour signaler une disparition, et surtout suspecter un enlèvement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il directement.

- J'étais en train de… hm… hésita le policier un instant, comme si quelque chose le gênait grandement dans ce qui allait suivre. J'étais en train de… déjeuner avec elle, elle est allée au toilettes et… comment dire… elle n'est pas revenue.

Sherlock ne put pas résister à l'envie de lui faire remarquer, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, qu'elle s'était peut-être tout simplement enfuie pendant le repas et était rentrée chez elle.

- J'ai envisagé l'idée, donc je suis allé chez elle… pas de réponse, pas le moindre bruit, et elle n'est pas non plus à l'hôpital.

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il n'avait dit cela que pour le narguer, mais son cerveau avait déjà commencé ses premières analyses inquiètes. Si Molly commençait à être touchée à cause de lui, rien n'irait plus. Si elle était blessée par sa faute, parce qu'elle l'avait caché pendant trois ans, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Faire souffrir John pendant ce temps n'était certes pas rien, mais cela restait encore un dommage collatéral largement supportable. Mais Molly lui avait accordé sa dévotion la plus totale, sans rien attendre en retour, lui avait tout donné pendant ces trois ans, et même depuis bien avant cela.

Si sa dévotion se retrouvait récompensée par une blessure grave, ou pire, la mort, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Même s'il savait qu'elle lui dirait elle-même qu'elle connaissait les risques au moment où elle avait tout accepté de lui.

- Où étiez-vous ? demanda-t-il, imprimant d'une oreille l'adresse que le policier lui donna.

Il bondit hors de la pièce, encore sa veste sur le dos, et prit un taxi en direction du restaurant où elle et Lestrade s'étaient retrouvés, et ensuite il irait chez elle.

Il se rendit immédiatement vers les toilettes, et ouvrit chaque cabinet pour essayer de découvrir le moindre signe de lutte; rien. En revanche, il y avait une caméra de surveillance au niveau des lavabos. Il lui faudrait donc l'aide de Lestrade pour y accéder. Il lui envoya rapide message lui intimant de prendre un mandat et de demander l'accès aux vidéos, puis en écrivit un second à John pour lui expliquer en quelques mots ce qu'il se passait et lui demander où il était.

Enfin, il repartit vers l'appartement de Molly. Avec un peu de chance, le ravisseur y était passé pour y laisser un message. Avant de prendre sa clé, il se pencha vers la serrure, la regardant attentivement. Si quelqu'un était entré, il avait fait un excellent travail pour ne pas endommager la serrure.

Il enfourna enfin la clé dans la serrure, et ouvrit la porte. Dès qu'il entra, il sut qu'il y avait un problème. Il y avait une ambiance qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, qui lui laissait une horrible impression. Il marcha précautionneusement jusqu'à la chambre, où il découvrit le chaton offert à Molly, roulé en boule, dormant paisiblement à côté d'un post-it, sur le lit défait.

_Félicitations à Sherlock Holmes pour avoir déduit le chemin jusqu'ici. Comment allez-vous continuer à présent ? Trouvez l'indice. – SM_

Le chat. C'était presque évident qu'il s'agissait du chat. Il devait avoir reçu un indice, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ou alors… non, il suffisait à présent d'attendre les vidéos, non ? Il fallait probablement plutôt penser cela. Le ravisseur –visiblement, Sebastian Moran- devait chercher à le détourner de cette solution. Mais Lestrade s'en occuperait, non ? Aussi, il pouvait tout de même tenter de trouver un quelconque indice qui pourrait être présent dans l'appartement. Peut-être les traces de chaussures. Mais ce serait trop simple, trop… trop comme trois ans auparavant. Trop de rappel, trop de bonnes raisons de se retrouver une fois de plus la cible de tous les doutes.

Aussi, il décida de déranger le félin, qui s'étira l'air bougon et descendit du lit, découvrant un motif bordé sur le couvre-lit. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il serait passé outre, considérant qu'il s'était trompé; mais ce motif, il en était absolument certain, n'avait jamais été présent sur ce couvre-lit. Il s'assit sur le lit, face au motif, se positionnant de toutes sortes de manières pour essayer d'y comprendre quelque chose, puis se concentra pendant quelques minutes –ou plus peut-être, il avait une très mauvaise du notion du temps quand il réfléchissait- jusqu'à ce que la réponse lui explose devant les yeux. C'était un plan très précis d'une partie très particulière de Londres. Le plan des rues, vues du dessus.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Molly se trouvait là-bas.

Ce fut à cet instant que son portable vibra avec la réponse de John.

_Où en es-tu dans l'enquête ? Je suis sûr que tu es déjà bien avancé, après les deux heures qui viennent de passer_.

Deux heures, déjà ? Oh, oui. Déjà. Il avait donc pris un peu plus que quelques minutes pour repérer dans sa tête ce que signifiait le motif.

_Je sais où est Molly. Lestrade est au 239 route de Canterbury pour voir la vidéo du kidnapping, vas le retrouver._

Cette fois-ci, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Pourquoi ne pas te retrouver toi ?_

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, c'était une affaire qui le concernait lui. S'il ne faisait pas vite, Molly risquait d'aller très mal. Il se contenta de lui ordonner de faire comme il le lui demandait, et reprit le taxi en direction du quartier indiqué par le motif. Et puis il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, après ce qu'il avait découvert sur Mary Morstan, il n'avait pas envie de se confronter immédiatement à John. Il voulait d'abord remettre des hypothèses en place –ce qu'il ferait dès que l'affaire de Molly serait réglée. Avant de lui en parler, il voulait absolument essayer de comprendre par lui-même ce qui avait bien pu se produire.

Mais en attendant, ce n'était pas ce qui devait l'intéresser, il devait d'abord s'occuper de retrouver et sauver Molly. Alors qu'il se retenait de se mordre les doigts sous la tension qui commençait à l'envahir, il sentit son portable vibrer d'un appel.

- Oui ?

- Sherlock, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce que fiche Molly Hooper accrochée à un lampadaire avec un panneau 'Je suis la meilleure amie de Sherlock Holmes' autour du cou.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu, vous a déplu, vous a gênés, complètement absorbés ?  
Dites-moi tout !**


End file.
